Untitled
by hylrne drake
Summary: 10 years has passed and all of the seven Suzaku seishis had learnt to move on. Now, you'd think they live a life so blessed but danger always lurks around. Inevitably their lives are in danger but the question is, who or what is killing them all?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my very first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Fushigi Yuugi so please do not sue me.

**"Bolds," **: Conversation (for easy reading...I hope.)

* * *

"**You really shouldn't have run," **a low and husky but melodious voice drawled lazily, **"I hate playing games because... I always win."** Rhythmic echoes of clicking boots came threateningly close that Richard could have sworn his predator was walking beside him. He scrambled quickly, on all four, into a corner while his body trembled fiercely in absolute fear. His black, terrified eyes darted frantically in every plausible direction and his hands shook so bad it was near impossible to even use the gun to aim. Fingers so stiff would have buckled in pain if he had even sent thoughts of pulling the trigger.

As he waited in anticipation in hiding, he knew without a doubt that his predator would eventually find him. Hell, his predator could very well be lazing somewhere in the forbidden darkness under the immense cover of the shadows. **"You should really put that dangerous sore eye away."** Again that husky seductive voice and Richard's nerves went into a frenzy. The voice sounded so close and he could feel light nibbling on his earlobe. Flailing his arms wildly as if he could knock his predator away, Richard's black eyes bulged in pure terror.

There, at the entrance of the room was the silhouette of his predator. In all his golden glory, stood the man of his nightmares- Nakago. Nakago looked exactly as he remembered; long melted gold hair, icy and piercing sapphire eyes, sharp and angular face, and that signature evil smirk. Gulping the lump of saliva that had been there for the longest time, he summoned all of his ferocity and growled, **"What is it that you want?"**

The smirk drew wider and more malicious. Bringing down his face closer to Richard's, the predator slurred quietly. **"What I want is..." **A large calloused yet smooth hand started caressing his cheek with the lightest touches Richard had felt. He whimpered, he moaned and he cried in painful delight. This was his enemy, his predator who was burning his nerves not like the way Shoka can. As he moaned, he failed to react quickly when the hand gripped his jaw in a murderous hold. The smirk vanished, the malice dissolved from those dark azure eyes and the sadistic face turned emotionless.** "I want everything back. I want my life back." **

Suddenly everything clicked nicely. This predator was after him because he was one of those seven. He was one of those who witness his defeat, his fall and who had rejoiced. Richard remembered the feeling of relief washed on him when he saw the archangel sent to Yui fall. He had celebrated despite his claim to be neutral. If Suzaku was on his side, he could stall time long enough to plan an escape.** "Your life? Aren't you alive?" **Richard uttered uncertainly. He had to pretend fear if he wanted mercy. He needed to.

"**You're very amusing, Dr. Richard or perhaps you prefer Mitsukake."** Nakago slurred yet Richard knew his thoughts were still coherent. **"You dare question me about my being alive...how amusing truly."**

"**So...it's not your life you're after, are you?" **Richard continued to talk smoothly and confidently since Nakago released his aching jaw. Rubbing his jaw, he didn't thought he should continue to be wary. After all, would you rather fear a sadistic and malicious looking man or an indifferent man? Richard chose the former and since Nakago had turned emotionless, it was time to lower his barriers.

"**Oh no, I guess not. I can hardly claim my life again since it is as good as gone,"** Nakago sighed as he fumbled with his coat pockets, finding something. Unsheathing a 6-inch dagger, Nakago looked at the dangerous weapon pitifully. **"Such dangerous beauty..." **He turned the dagger, seeing it from all angles and finally turned to look at Richard. **"Beauty things tend to be very vicious, don't you agree?"**

"**I suppose..." **The barriers were up again and Richard didn't know what to think. That dagger was so dangerously close, slashing the free air between them. Was it to destroy tension and restore the peace between them or was it to signify the cruelty of beautiful things? Richard didn't want to be too optimistic so he decided he would not pick until Nakago's next move.

"**You know, revenge is such a childish thing?"** Nakago flicked the dagger up into the air before catching it between two fingers. **"But justice is such a mature thing. Ironic isn't it when there's such a fine line differentiating them?" **Richard's eyes widen when he felt rather than saw the dagger slicing his face.

Time slowed down significantly as blood started oozing from the light slash. It was just one long but delicate slash. Nothing big but the pain was...**"Do you think this pain was equal to mine?"** Nakago appeared in his hazy vision. It was only then that he realized he was in pain; that he noticed Nakago had taken the first move. That his predator had attacked him very lightly; extremely lightly.

"**You...never change. You...always...were guided by...revenge," **Richard uttered weakly, his voice was failing him and he felt sapped off all of his energy. He felt weakened, he felt drained.

"**No, not this time. I am seeking peace, seeking...justice," **Nakago coaxed so gently and quietly that sounded so seductive to Richard. The next few things came slow and agonizing yet it burned Richard with unexplainable lust. The dagger sliced, pierced and tore his body. His torso was a bloody mess, his guts spilling lopsidedly and his heart...His heart was so visible in the ugly scene yet despite all this, Richard felt nothing but pleasure. Was he seduced? Was he in a trance? He didn't know and shockingly, he was not bothered. He relished the moment Nakago was giving him. Call him mad, call him insane, call him whatever-you-wish but...The heavenly pleasure, the sweet persuasive words, the gossamer touches of this predator was...

"**NAKAGO!" **It was the last thing Richard screamed before he finally was thrown out of his dreamy reverie. He felt excruciating, hellish pain but there was naught that he could do. He had lost, he was defeated, he had failed as a Suzaku seishi and as one of Miaka's seven protector. **"I'm sorry, Miaka. I'm sorry Shoka..."**

"**You shouldn't feel sorry...You don't have time to be," **Nakago wiped the blood on his coat before he swiped out a pure white rose, **"I bid thee adio." **He dropped the white thorny rose carelessly before he left the scene feeling satisfied. Slowly, the white petals were tainted by the blood of the dead and with it, its innocence and purity was lost forever. And slowly, the petals curled and died like a dying flower.

He walked out of the large white building as if nothing had happened. How convenient to be killed in a hospital. Nakago closed his eyes, savored the one moment of midnight silence before he took out a neatly folded paper. Unfolding it, he crossed Mitsukake name from the scribbled list of names.

**Chichiri**

**Chiriko**

**Hotohori**

**Miaka**

**Mitsukake (DEAD) ****October 24, Doctor**

**Nuriko**

**Tamahome**

**Tasuki (DEAD) ****October 13, Bike Gang Leader**

"**One more down...six more to go," **Nakago sighed as he crossed Mitsukake name from his list. **"Your luck wasn't so bad after all, Mitsukake...you'll have the limelight soon just like Tasuki." **Melting in the elusive dangerous shadows, he started stalking again like the predator Richard had called him. Poor the doctor that he still died but at least this time he was allowed to be with his beloved Shoka. But nevermind about his fallen preys, he was doing justice for both himself and the Seiryu seishi. He was an avenger. It was time to start trekking the next one.

* * *

Please R&R and tell me if you like or hate this story. Thank you for your time and effort in reading this short fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Stupidamericanidioms91: Thanks for the review. Since you'd like more, I decided to continue this fanfic.

Author's note: It was supposed to be a one-shot but I guess, I'll finish it as a fanfic on demand.

* * *

"**Damn it! The bastard left us another one in less than two weeks!" **Loki Ferguson cursed as the police spilled into the room. Yellow tapes acted as barriers to keeping curious passers-by from entering the accursed room. Forensics stood by looking at the corpse of famous doctor, Dr Richard and detectives scribbled notes into their notebooks. Loki gritted his teeth, steeled his nerves from fainting and side-stepped the scattered internal organs that decorated the floor rather artistically but it was disgusting, all the same.

"**This is one nasty kill..." **That statement itself was an understatement and Loki sighed as he bent down to pick up the soiled rose. **"So...what are you going to do now? Two kills in less than two weeks...and both times occurred under your watch..."**

"**Damn it, I know Kieran!" **Loki snarled as he massaged his temple while he left the room, side-stepping the scattered organs and spilled blood, **"How's the searching coming around?"**

"**We're drawing up a blank.. We don't even know if they killer is the same other than hypothetically," **Kieran protested as he fiddled with his pen and notebook, **"We're out of luck. We can't track the killer or killers down without a lead."**

"**No, I can't abandon this...We're talking about deaths of famous people. Dr Richard was a respected doctor and Hayami was the street gang Leader. People grieve for their deaths and the media is going crazy over their mysterious and gruesome deaths!" **Loki punched the entrance door of the museum, shattering the glass into tiny shards. Fumbling his hand into his pocket in almost uncontrollable rage, he glared at Kieran, **"Is Nakago Yagami Kings still in London?"**

Kieran gulped his saliva and moisten his lips while scratching the back of his head. **"Nakago?"**

"**Well, is he?"**

"**Damn it! He won't help us!"**

"**I have no choice...He may be the only one who can stop this psychopath."**

"**Kings severed all ties with us since we left him to struggle alone in Columbia ," **Kieran stated the facts as he saw the grimness of Loki's face, **"I'm betting he won't respond to your call. He's fucking mad at us, especially you."**

It was a combat mission that went wrong and the Naicho had to back out . At that time, Loki had thought Nakago to be quite expendable if it meant to keep his reputation clean and save the Naicho members so they left him to struggle alone in a very sticky situation. It was difficult but not impossible to think that Nakago made it out alive a month after they abandoned the mission. He was after all, the greatest agent Loki had come to know even before the Naicho's prodigy, Taka Sukunami. **"I'll just have to make him an offer he can't resist."**

"**Like?"**

"**How the fuck do I know?" **Loki walked out of the Museum and turned to his car while ordering Kieran to get him the files of both man, **"I'll just have to find a weakness and dangle it in front of them..." **

Loki' dialed the number he swore to forget but it was impossible. This number's user was who Loki needed to track and kill vicious and mad man or if he was faced with a task that was impossible to be accomplished unless a professional is allowed into it. He needed Nakago in capturing the murderer. But he was taking a huge risk; inviting Nakago into the problem would most likely sent everything out of control. When he was still in his late teens, Nakago had already thrown his life into countless deathly mischief; from smuggling illegal drugs to selling fire arms and everything else in between.

As Loki waited for Nakago to pick up the call, his thoughts ran array. He envisioned a bloody predator whose muscles gleamed off sweat and showcasing explosive and volatile temper, dark azure eyes that burned with rage and hatred when he realized the Naicho was leaving him to his death. If Nakago didn't pick up...

"**Loki Ferguson? I thought I'd never hear from you again." **It was only after four or five rings that Nakago decided to pick up the call and Loki had to control himself from sighing om relief. He couldn't be the one who gives in to Nakago.

"**There have been certain complications and...I would like to discuss it with you."**

"**Oh, such politeness. This is something new. Interesting..."**

"**May I come then, Nakago?" **Damn him for mocking me, Loki thought bitterly but he would control his temper as far as possible.

"**Why would I let you? You're hardly on my favourite person list," **Nakago sighed and Loki had to control his eyes from twitching, **"Besides, you used to blackmail and demand...so why would I help you now?"**

"**Even if I blackmailed you, you got equal with me. You're not petty despite being a son of a bitch." **Loki paused waiting for the man's reaction but unfortunately none came. **"And you didn't ignore this call...I thought you might be dying of boredom. After all, this relax life of yours is so foreign to a savage like yourself." **

A moment of silence as if Nakago was actually considering Loki's side of the argument. **"I see. In that case, come then to Singapore but I'll warn you beforehand...you'll be wasting your time. I'm not obliged to help you." **

"**I just want information damn it! '**

"**I've listened to that bullshit before." **

The call got cut off, and Loki punched the 'hang-up' button. He turned to Kieran, **"Get me Nakago's folder...I'll read the entire testimonial and dangle his weakness in front of him." **

* * *

"**Miaka, I'll see you around then..." **

Yui picked up her bag, paid the bill and left the cafe without a second glance. She would be honest with herself; she could lie to the world and everyone but she would never lie to herself. She would be open and never be secretive to herself ever again lest she wanted to be played like a silly, mindless puppet. And who indirectly taught her that...? Nakago. He was an archangel sent to her and her pillar of strength and her seishi. He was everything to her in that world and when he died...

No, silly her. Why would she think of something so agonizing? Why would she think of the past that constantly haunts her? What was the hint that heaven wanted to give her?

"**Oof!" **Yui slammed hard against a wall but somehow, this wall had arms. The wall held her steady, ignoring the fact that her bag and coat had slipped down onto the pavement. The arms that encircled her in a protective barrier, holding and protecting her from harm felt so welcoming and way too familiar that it was dizzying her senses.

There was definitely something strangely familiar about him. Something warm and fuzzy but Yui was not able to place her finger to it. It was the sort of feeling you get when you meet a stranger who seemed so familiar to you that made your heart quickened its beatings. Those bottomless icy blue eyes, the melted golden silk and...the very sensual lips. **"Nakago...?"**

"**You should be more careful..." **

Those powerful, muscled arms drew away and Yui almost wished for it to return and hug her tight. It was mad to think that she wanted a stranger, a male stranger, to hold her but somehow, her heart screams its recognition. Her heart recognized him, her skin burn and yearned under his touch, and her mind screamed of lust...but she doesn't. She doesn't know, much less remember, him. She didn't need a man, she had no need for anyone but herself. Hell, who was she kidding?

"**Mingling with people who can never understand your pain," **His voice was gentle and soft, a complete comparison to his hard and cold facial features, **"will only hurt you and you'll blame them for all the pain and hurt you've suffered." **Oh Seiryuu, no...The voice was too familiar that made her ears tingle with extreme delight.

He leaned closely, his sexy lips was within touch now and Yui's heart started fluttering uncontrollably. He brushed his lips across hers almost as if teasing her, mocking her of her lust. Pushing her gently against the wall, Nakago pressed himself against her and kissed her. Their tongues lapped against each other, each fighting to dominate the other as they lips moved in synchronized order. As they stood kissing each other, Yui's arms crawled all over his chest slowly before they hid under his long blond hair. And while she was busy running her hands all over his chest, Nakago was also very busy with his fingers. Those skillful fingers of his unbuttoned her blouse and burned her skin wherever his fingers touched her. His hands spread wide, tracing her lacy bra and he shifted himself so that his sinful lips started kissing her neck. Moans and satisfied sighs escaped Yui's dry lips as she arched her body towards him, giving him full access to wherever he wanted.

Their rendezvous continued until Nakago pulled back. Her hands were still warped around his neck and her fingers entwined with each other as if stopping him from escaping. Him on the other hand, pressed his large palms on the real wall. Each palm on each side of her head forcing her to look only at him. Supporting his weight with only one hand, Nakago caressed her cheeks very slowly, feeling almost contented. **"That was good...You should be tucked into bed now, Yui." **He pushed himself off her, buttoned where she had unbuttoned and watched her affectionately as she fumbled with her blouse buttons.

"**I guess..."**

His hand immediately return to cup her face gently and he licked the stray tears that she had shed. **"Don't look so forlorn...don't cry. I'll only be back in your arms before you know it." **He kissed her on her cheeks, her forehead and the tip of her nose while his hands were feverishly stroking her cheeks. **"Trust me, Yui..." **

Before she could answer, he was gone with the wind as if he was not there at all. Yui touched her burning lips and knew it was not a dream but a dreamy reality. Who knows maybe he was her seishi. But, Miaka did say none of the Seiryuu Seishi was allowed to be reincarnated for they had to serve their punishment. If Miaka was right, then who was that sexy man, with blond and blue eyes, who knew her name without she saying it?

* * *

"**I need to get to Singapore before old Loki," **Nakago ordered as he took a back seat in the helicopter. He strapped his seat belt, leaned against the window and closed his eyes. At first, it was just the comforting darkness but it soon changed to the scene just around a cafe.

Oh yes, the woman stirred such tantalizing fantasies for him...expected of his priestess. How sure was he that she was his priestess? How did he even know? Nakago unconsciously raised his fingers to his lips and smiled genuinely. Oh Seiryuu, once he was done seeking justice...he'd start a new life with her. Marry her, have children if she wants and die with her. Oh yes, yes, yes!

"**Nakago-sama, we've gathered information on the next one." **

Nakago opened his eyes and looked at his furry friend. For once, the man had decided to clean up and cut away excess hair but...if one is meant to look like a wolf, he'd always look like one. **"Who and where?" **

"**Father Desmonde or also known as Chichiri. He's a traveling priest. Last time I checked, he was still in Singapore ." **

"**Chichiri...a priest?" **Nakago smirked after he chuckled lightly,**"Then he'd better pray hard, I'm not after him yet." **

The rest of the journey went in comfortable silence as Nakago spent half the time fantasizing Yui in his bed and the sorts, and the other half sharpening his loyal dagger and rearming his silent rifle. **"Dwarven, have I ever told you this?" **Nakago took his weapons as he opened the door and the driver raised an eyebrow in question, **"You remind me so much of Ashitare, an old and loyal acquaintance who, unfortunately, died." **Not allowing his friend to reply, Nakago jumped off ten meters off the helicopter, stride across the rooftop and broke the door. For all he knew, Dwarven was actually Ashitare in physical appearance. Never mind, he had other commitments now...preparing a welcome for old Loki happens to top the list.

* * *

**"Very nice," **Loki walked in, his footsteps emanated echoes on the marble floor. Full length windows and french doors decorated the house well, **"Not very majestic given your present affluence..."**

"**You're being surprisingly polite, Loki...very unbecoming of you," **Nakago smiled a gentle cold smile as he walked ahead towards the dining room, **"Have a seat. Would you like a drink?" **

Damn cocky bastard. **"No." **Loki answered curtly as he noticed the casual graceful strides of Nakago. He didn't see the furious, sweating predator but he did see a very confident and relaxed man. The cabinet door opened and an expensive bottle of wine was taken out and Nakago turned to smile warmly at him. Damn, the man felt too at home in a house as grand as this. Was Loki jealous? Why not? Nakago had everything and it probably cost more than Loki's entire lifetime pension. Nakago was dressed in simple, soft black pants and a buttoned shirt but despite them being simple, he wore them with elegance and arrogance. Not only was the man arrogant and a scumbag, he was a cunning bastard who could outsmart and intimidate anyone even Loki himself, if he tried. Hell, if Loki was honest with himself, Nakago was the most lethal, most savage and most cunning man he had ever met and known. **"Singapore doesn't appreciate criminals and if I had dropped it well into the right ears, you'd be out of here within seconds. After all, you're an illegal mercenary and a smuggler."**

"**Am I?" **Nakago poured himself a drink and looked straight into Loki's eyes, **"I am retired, old Loki. And if you must tell, I can hardly care."**

Loki realized with a pang, it was the truth. **"I'm not threatening you."**

"**Of course you aren't unless it reaps you benefits." **The warmth was gone, only a cold smile was left. **"I'm getting annoyed with this cheap and easy talk. Get down to business."**

"**Dr Richard and Genrou were murdered in the past two weeks," **Loki took a thick document from his briefcase and set it on the table. A glint of curiosity flashed past those dead blue eyes but Loki wasn't sure what to make of that sudden flash. **"They were respected people in their own right but they were murdered very viciously. Hypothetically, I believe the murderer is the same."**

"**So?"**

"**I need help."**

"**You do? You'll be lucky if this murderer is stupid." **

"**Damn you! We're doing everythi-" **He suddenly stopped and Loki glared at Nakago whose smile stretched even wider, showcasing pearly wide teeth. **"You have contacts everywhere. I was wondering if you could get us the required information to put an end to the monster."**

Nakago didn't speak, he simply took a simple sip of wine and looked at Loki almost as if he was thinking about it. **"You haven't done everything yet Loki and this murderer isn't a monster.'**

"**What?" **Loki stood up and walked around the table, staring wildly at him.

"**You still have that boy, Taka Sukunami?" **Nakago inclined his head to look calmly at the bewildered Loki, **"I think the boy's up to the task..." **

Loki dropped once more into his seat and shook his head. Somehow, the way Nakago had suggested he invite Taka was a little bit too unnerving. If anything, he felt the atmosphere suddenly felt too cold and he had difficulties breathing. **"The murderer didn't shoot his victims.. He skinned them and scattered their internals." **Loki continued, he wouldn't falter despite the cold gaze. He was not to be intimidated but hell! This was Nakago, the predator!

"**He didn't shoot? What a surprise..." **Nakago took a gentle sip, swirled the wine proudly before he continued, **"But I'm sure your successor or perhaps, prodigy can nip this murderer into a bud."**

It was difficult to maintain composure and a straight face when dealing with someone extremely patronizing. Loki clenched his fists at his sides and glared vehemently at the smug man opposite him. If he had been ruled by his heart, Loki would have long lunged and strangled the man to half his death...if possible. **"Nakago, if I thought Taka could do the job, I wouldn't have invited you into the fray. Find and kill this monster."**

"**Are you ordering me, Loki?" **Nakago's voice dropped into a soft whisper and Loki almost regretted his tone. Almost but not yet.

"**Damn right."**

"**It seems the gloves are off." **Nakago smiled the cruel smile only villains were capable of , **"What's in for me? What can you offer me that I don't already have?"**

"**Wife. You've yet to have an heir to continue your legacy."**

"**Indeed..." **Nakago pursed his lips and frowned.

Gone was the smug insufferable bastard. Good, now he had Nakago's fullest attention. Loki could not help but smile triumphantly at his victory. Who knew it was so easy?

"**But..." **Loki gulped. Immediately, his smile faded and replaced with uncertainty. He had definitely not counted on Nakago twisting the knife back at him. **"I'd like very much to have competition with your prodigy more," **Nakago's arrogant composure returned and a sharp coldness followed the request, **"I'd like to know which one of us is the better man."**

"**Fine. You got yourself a deal," **Loki conceded. What else was there to do but give in to his demands? Loki wanted something and in the trading world, you're expected to agree to the terms or leave it. It was all or nothing especially with this man.

* * *

A phone broke the silence in the dead of the night. A man groaned and grouchily picked up the irritating phone. He never expected it from an old friend. And he never expected it to send his life to spiral out of control.

"**Taka Sukunami speaking..." **

"**Felix Desmonde here. Do you remember me?"**

"**Of course..."**

"**Good. Do you remember anything, because he's back...Hurry back to Tokyo." **

The call ended with a click and the phone slipped out of Taka's hand. His mind raced and chanted, "Oh Suzaku no..." Wasn't it all over? Didn't he kill the monster ten years ago? How was it possible?

"**Taka, why are you trembling? Talk to me...Who was it?" **Miaka pressed as she held her husband's head against her breasts. Brushing her lips gently against his cheeks, the ex-Suzaku priestess tried the hardest to comfort her shaking knight. She was too shocked when she realized her unshakable husband was actually trembling after a simple phone call. If anything, it had to be content, the exchange between him and the caller that had spooked her dear husband.

"**Miaka, I've got to go...Stay here." **Taka disentangled himself out of the embrace and sprinted off to the bathroom to freshen up. Never did he hope to receive a call from Chichiri, especially not after a decade. As the water touched Taka's skin, he could not help but shiver in fear...Every single drop of water felt too cold against his skin and Taka had to fight the urge to turn. He didn't understand why he felt a crippling fear that the monster was watching him from behind like something from a horror movie.

Turning off the shower, Taka pressed his palms against the wall and stared blankly. His mind wandered back to the past decade...What happened then?

* * *

_He sprinted forward, his sign shining in a bright red light. Taka felt powerful, he felt unstoppable and he felt much mightier than the scumbag in front of him. His hand had curled into a tight fist, Taka raised it as he dashed forward. Funny, how the half-dead man didn't show any fear of death in his dying blue eyes. Did he expect it? Taka, could not have cared., he wanted to finish it all. So, brining all of his might into that one fist, Taka thrust it into the monster's chest and into its heart. The monster spat out a mouthful of blood, gripped a handful of his hair and glared impressively. _

_Suddenly, he wasn't looking into blue eyes but...into a memory._

"_**Mommy, why do they hate us? We haven't done anything..." **A child, maybe not more than seven, in a cloak walked hand in hand with his mother. _

"_**We are...different. We are the Hins."**_

_The sight changed again and Taka didn't understand what was going on but he did know that he had to watch it all. _

"_**MOMMY!" **The same boy screams and unleashes a powerful and destructive wave that turned everything to ash. Everything that was in its way turned to ash and...that included his mother. _

_Again the sight changed and Taka met the emotionless yet burning eyes of his nemesis. **"Stop prying into another man's memories..." **He was disappearing and Taka realized with a pang that he didn't want this man dead. In fact, he wanted the man alive so that he had reason to better himself. **"Celebrate your victory boy...because you won't be when...when..." **The man had disappeared entirely and Miaka had rushed to his side. _

_

* * *

_

Taka blinked and felt himself transported back to the present. No way... A memory remains a memory, right? A haunting memory can't hurt unless you let it right? Taka panted and pushed away from the wall before he walked into the bedroom to be dressed. **"Taka...please talk to me. You look too feverish and too pale." **Damn, Maka was worried about him. He can only hope his son wouldn't sense his fear and wake up screaming.

"**WAAAAH!" **Oh great, just great. The last thing he needed was his son to cry. But why? Why would his son cry after sleeping so peacefully? Was it a bad dream? Was it that his son felt his gnawing fear? Whatever it is, Miaka had left his side to be with their son. Maybe it was good his son was distracting his wife but...he needed her now. He needed to tell him that, that man was dead and wouldn't come back to extract revenge.

Craddling their son protectively, Miaka raced down the steps after him. **"Miaka...please. I have to go. They need me." **

"**Why? Who?" **

Taka bit his bottom lips, preventing himself from shaking. He couldn't break before her not unless he wanted to put an end. He needed to end it all, once and for all. **"I have a price to pay for this peaceful ten years," **Taka gulped his saliva and he was sure his voice went hoarse all of a sudden, **"They...The Suzaku Seishis...need me. I have to go." **He kissed their son on the forehead, kissed her on her cheek and sprinted out into the rain, not daring to glance. He cannot let her see how much fear had gnawed at his composure lest he should break.

Tokyo...he needed to get there fast. That was where the fight took place. That was where he 'died'. And that was the starting point that led to them moving in their own separate ways...It was where everything had tumbled out into temporary peace. They left, each promising to return should the demon return. Taka shut his eyes tight, gripped the steering wheel maddeningly and finally focused his mind to Tokyo. Yes, onwards to Tokyo!

* * *

Hehe, the last part where Taka Sukunami is included into the story...Well I kinda borrowed the idea from The Great Stephen King's 'IT' and changed to fit the story.

Please R&R. Do include suggestions where possible and also if you wish for this fanfic to continue. Thank you once again for your time and effort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stupidamericanidioms91**: I hope I can continue to keep you tune to this fanfic.

**Princess-of-doctors**: Thank you for the review. I will most certainly try my hardest to oblige to your request.

Author's note: I hope the length of this chapter would make up for the delayed update.

I realized too late that date and time plays an important role so...I included them in.

-The death of Mitsukake is on October 24, around 12 midnight.

-The scene between Nakago and Yui happened on October 26 around 3pm.

-The meeting between Loki and Nakago is on October 26, around 10 pm.

Oh and by the way, 'Our Story' will resume after this fanfic is completed. =D

Disclaimer: I do not own FY but this plot belongs to me.

* * *

**Tokyo at 10 pm, October 27**

Yui turned and tossed in her bed as she tried fruitlessly to sleep. It was near impossible to sleep. Her thoughts were running amok, thinking and remembering those lips on hers. Those large calloused hands on her stomach, stroking and feeling her skin. Yui trembled weakly under the sheets, squirming restlessly as if waiting for a certain release. Giving up, she huffed dejectedly and swung out of bed.

She plopped onto a seat, switched on the table lamp and opened her medical textbook. Her eyes scanned through the texts but nothing was being effectively read. She couldn't concentrate, she could only think of him. His touches, his kisses...him. **"Argh! I swear I'm going crazy!"**

"**Tsk, tsk..." **Yui turned sharply towards the door, her breath jammed in her throat. She expected him last but...He was there. Leaning against the door frame in a black jacket that contrasted heavily against his yellow hair. Simple black jeans, white cotton shirt made him look so simple, so ordinary but...there was nothing ordinary about him and Yui had learn it the hard way. **"Haven't I taught you well not to scream at night?" **He walked towards her, his footsteps heavy and leaving deep prints on her carpet. He came so close to her that Yui could smell the nauseating cigarettes and the sickening cheap beers.

His hand shot forward, grabbing her jaw tightly as if with a little more effort, he could snap her jaw. The other dirty hand tore her shirt open and grabbed on of her breasts fiercely. **"I hate to be the one to teach you a lesson..." **His disgusting lips crashed down on hers and Yui squirmed, trying her hardest to stop herself from crying. She would not cry, lest he should laugh and mock her.

"**Get your filthy hands off me!" **With all her feminine strength, she pushed his shoulders back. She stared at him as he stumbled backwards. Shock soon transformed into displeasure as he lunged forward, this time, all of maleness supported him. He threw her easily onto the bed before he climbed on top of her.

Grinning silly at her, he breathed out on her and Yui frowned so that she wouldn't breathed in his toxic. **"Do you know the thrill to kill?" **he smirked evilly when Yui stared wildly in horror at him, **"When you hear them screaming as your knife goes in...Twisting and gutting them in the most gruesome way. When they beg you to stop and when they screamed and screamed until they passed out. Their blood tickles out as I tear their bodies open, throwing-"**

"**Shut up! Shut up!" **Yui shut her eyes tightly, shaking her head in disbelief. How could she be living under the same roof as a murderer? When was she ever going to free herself from her lifetime of torment? Just hours ago, she would have thought life was worth living and to be alive was a blessing but no more.

**"You don't like to hear it do you?" **He grinned as he lowered himself on her, his tongue darting out to lick her earlobe, **"So I'm gonna continue, bitch. Their internals spilt-"**

"**-Damn it, shut up Tetsuya!" **Yui gritted her teeth, trying her hardest to block his words out. In doing so, she kept her attention focused on the gun holstered onto his belt. If only she could get the gun and shoot his thigh then maybe, she could subdue him. Moreover, maybe she could even make him stop.

"**-out and I took one by one; felt it in these hands. Did you know their heart would still beat and their lungs would still heave when they screamed? It sounded like a mel-URK!" **Tetsuya glared on his left thigh as he rolled over, examining his injured thigh. Looking up, he nearly laughed when he saw the gun in Yui's hands. She was standing there, shaking as she pointed the pistol and taking aim on his heart. What a joke. **"You want to kill me? You never can...'cos, you never will have the heart to do it..." **He got up quickly despite the injury and kicked the gun out of her hands.

Yui stared, startled at his quick recovery and edged closer to her desk. She needed a weapon to fight against a male who wouldn't think twice about killing her. God, was he the mad man who had been killing everyone in the past two weeks? The police did say that the murderer had blond hair and loved to torture his victims and it was a statement supported by the dying victim- Genrou. **"Stay away or...or..."**

"**Or what?" **He came closer and when Yui raised her pointy-tip pen as self-defense, he cracked up. He laughed and laughed like he never had since ten years ago. **"You're gonna try and kill me with a puny pen? Seriously, you crack me up real good!" **For one moment, Yui saw the man she had loved. The man who had shouldered her burdens and stood by her side while she took time to recover. He was there when she uselessly called for someone. Even Miaka didn't come to her when Yui had screamed every night for her best friend. It was impossible to see him as otherwise until...** "I'm still gonna fucking kill you..." **Tetsuya regained the mad streak and continued on towards her, twisting her arms behind her. A little more effort and they both would hear the cracking of her shoulder blade. **"Nobody must know of my secret...Nobody and that includes you ex-Seiryuu no Miko." **

His hands crawled up to her neck and Yui stabbed his other thigh weakly with the pen but she never thought she'd get a huge expression from him. **"Fuck you woman! I swear I'm gonna kill y-!" **

"**She didn't fire it." **That gentle cold voice had interrupted Tetsuya who glared at the door. **"I did." **Yui also turned towards the door and in the dim light, both, she and Tetsuya, were able to make out the silhouette of the man quite clearly but not enough to see his features. The man walked towards them, his gun held lightly in his hands. **"Let her go already..." **He sounded way too bored and Yui had to bit back a laugh. It was truly an amazing night she had, she thought bitterly. At first she had a drunkard who spilled the beans to her and then attempted to kill her. Followed that, an Angel of Death came.

"**Dropped the gun and I'll let her go." **Foolishly, the uninvited guest threw the gun faraway from his reach and smirked at Tetsuya. If Yui didn't know better, she'd suspect this man had a trick up his sleeve but...

**"Damn you..." **Her rescuer dropped onto one knee and gripped his bleeding shoulder but his grin gave him away. Even Tetsuya looked on curiously to see if this unintended guest had truly fallen. **"Just kidding!" **The man side kicked Tetsuya's face and Tetsuya released Yui immediately. Blood lust immediately filled the Angel's eyes as he strode confidently towards an angry Tetsuya while cracking his knuckles and without looking at her, he commanded her to move behind him. **"Get up. I've yet to start with you." **In total defiance, Tetsuya got up quickly, spat and aimed a punch. The punch obviously missed its target despite the very close range and her archangel retaliated with a powerful punch. He continued to punch and kick Tetsuya who began bleeding in a short span of seconds. Each deathly blow earned a cracking sound and her archangel frowned as if thinking of something. **"Are you that weak? You're aren't even worth a speck of dirt to me. "**

"**Urgh...bas...tard." **Tetsuya raised his heavy arms onto the chair and tried to climb up only to be stepped down. The guest raised his leg and stepped onto Tetsuya's head, pushing poor Tetsuya down once more.

"**You're crying?" **He squatted in front of Tetsuya and picked up his chin. A gentle smile spread slowly and Tetsuya finally gave in to his pathetic whimpers. Digging deep into his pockets and smelling Tetsuya's hands and face, the intruder snarled viciously, **"You're not the one." **He let a quiet angry growl before he backed away from Tetsuya. He turned to Yui and whispered, **"I'll send the cops in and...I'm really honest that I liked that afternoon."** He entered her bathroom, clean his hands, called someone while he gazed at her affectionately and Yui blushed slightly.

"**Loki, I want you over..."**

**'No, I need you over. Another dead body was found in a night club in Ginza." **Yui's breath hiccuped and her throat constricted in pain. So many deaths in October...What was going on? Who was killing these respected people?

"**Whose body? I'm coming over with someone..." **He turned to Yui, motioned her soundlessly to get out of the house. Turning to Tetsuya's unconscious body, he continued into the phone, Without looking back, Yui sprinted out of the sinful room and out of the bloody horrifying house. **"Give me a few seconds..." **Nakago rose up and entered the room and repeated his question while his hands became very busy, **"Whose body?"**

"**Get here and I'll tel-" **

Finally, he emerged out, his phone still pressed against the side of his face and that emotionless face was still hard and passive. Still unreadable. **"Details Loki,,,details," **There was such inhumane coldness about the man as he whispered softly into the phone. Yui fidgeted restlessly in the Ferrari. Was this the same man who kissed her in the afternoon? If so, was this his more cruel side? Can she accept it if...if she should fall in love? Hell, she was already in love with him, if not, at least almost.

"**You look very pale...perhaps, you'd rather sit at home?" **His face still hard and emotionless but his melodious voice was so soft and filled with concern. Honestly how does he keep up his composure? How does he managed two distinct and opposite personalities? Doesn't he ever experience personality disorder or perhaps at the very least, confusion?

"**N-no. It's just very surprising..." **

"**Surprising? Why, because he's a fraud who claimed to be the murderer?" **He started the sports car, looked calmly in the rear mirror before he played a song.

"**No. What is surprising is that you resemble someone so heavily," **Yui said this as she turned towards the window, hoping strongly that he wouldn't see the shining hope in her eyes. **"He's so...so similar that I'd mistake you for him."**

"**Oh?" **He quirked a smooth eyebrow and started driving, **"Tell me about this person then; what he or she's like perhaps?" **

Didn't he remember? Was all his memories messed up? Did he have a memory wipe-out; does he not remember her anymore? However despite her uncertainties and all of her questions, she began to open up to this mysterious stranger who had such a familiar calming feeling to her. **"His name was Nakago, born under the Seiryuu stars..." **It'd be foolish of her to think she could actually connect with someone she had absolutely zero information about.

* * *

**In Tokyo, Ginza at 4 am, October 25**

"**Hello, may I help you?"**

"**This is Father Desmonde, a friend to Ryuu Takomi. May I speak to him?" **

"**I see, please wait a moment while I connect you to him." **

Takomi splashed a little water on his face as he tried his hardest to wipe the fatigue off. He had been serving his customers for three complete nights now and he had every damn right to feel tired. Wiping his wet hands on a clean handkerchief, Takomi walked towards his room where a call was waiting too patiently for him.

"**Hello, Ryuu Takomi speaking..."**

"**Hello Hotohori, how have you been?" **

Takomi stiffened and stared at the phone for a good full minute. The voice had a distinct accent that it was near impossible to think anyone else could mimic his voice. Takomi breathed in deeply before he resumed, **"I've been well, thank you. You are?"**

"**That's good to hear. Look into your dressing mirror and you'll know who I am." **Takomi frowned and stared lazily into the mirror. Seeing no one but himself, Takomi was about to protest when the caller continued, **"Look very deeply into it." **Takomi stared into the mirror, focusing on minor details instead of the large image and frowned. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary...Finally, his eyes captured and focused on a long blond haired man who was busy twiddling his fingers. Horror drew ugly across Takomi's handsome face and the guest smiled wickedly. **"I see. You seem to remember me but how well?" **The call ended and Takomi wasted no time to spin around and face his enemy. No doubt, standing before him in flesh was the monster. The monster which should have died a decade or so ago.

Memories started to pummel Takomi's mind as he staggered backwards until his back hit his dressing table.

* * *

_He raised his sword up high, the tip of his sword melted in the sunlight and released his war cry. He kicked his war horse into a fast gallop as he rode quickly towards his nemesis who simply smirked. Upon closing the gap, his opponent raised a hand as if to stop him in his tracks and he did. _

"_**What would happen to a nation if the Emperor should fall, Saihetei?" **_

"_**Don't even think about it! Konan would never fall under the Kutou army. Suzaku watches and protects us!"**_

"_**Is that so? Look around you...You're trapped in the heart of millions of Kutou soldiers and I can crush Konan like a bug it is." **Hotohori glared, threw the sheathe of his sword and resumed his mad gallop. He gallops forward and so did his nemesis. His sword brushed the side of his enemy and drew blood much to Nakago's displeasure. **"This is nothing, Hotohori. Surrender Konan to me..."**_

"_**Not in a million years!" **The two of them crossed swords, each drawing blood after blood. Finally Nakago's skills emerged victorious as he sliced Hotohori's wrists causing the sword to drop. _

_Smirking at the fallen Suzaku Seishi, Nakago galloped over and nodded, **"Indeed, Suzaku gifted you with the supreme arts of swordsmanship." **He turns away and in shame, Hotohori aimed and threw his sword forward, stabbing Nakago close to the heart. In utmost fury, Nakago retracted his steps, took out the sword that drew his blood and sliced Hotohori carelessly across his chest, missing a vital organ. **"Ungrateful whelp. I would have let you live...but...uh..." **Nakago falls forward, the Kutou soldiers collects his body and guided his stallion away. _

_Thereafter, the Suzaku seis came and..._

_

* * *

_

"**You remember don't you?" **Nakago smiled helpfully and Hotohori gulped. He tried telling himself it was all a mirage, a lie, a horrible illusion but the man just walked forward. **"It's futile to think otherwise. I'm alive in flesh and blood." **He unsheathed a samurai sword and watched his reflection by the side of the katana. Sighing, he returned his attention towards Hotohori, **"I'd love to hurt you with a sword but...I suppose a samurai sword will do just as well." **

"**You killed Genrou and Richard!"**

"**Thank you for stating the obvious...Try telling me something new."**

"**You're disgusting! Why do you hunt us all down? What wrong have we done to you?"**

"**Oh nothing..." **Nakago looked away as if suddenly feeling too modest and bashful before he turned back with a very savege cruel face. **"Just that all of you tried to kill me and/or my comrades." **As if experiencing schizo first-hand, Nakago looked on a spot behind Takomi and sighed regrettably, **"I know I haven't treated them as comrades but in my heart-"**

"**You don't have a damn heart, you devil!"**

As if Takomi had not said anything to interrupt or spoil his speech, Nakago continued calmly with pretentious teary eyes, **"-I knew and believed they were. So...I'll avenge their deaths. After all, that's what friends are for." **

Takomi felt his throat thickened. He didn't feel sad at all, he just felt...Hell, he didn't even know what to think much less what to feel. Nakago walked very slowly, each step was deliberately carried forward and Takomi almost winced. The heavy footsteps that left deep prints on the carpet made Takomi think hard. Why would a murderer, a monster want his footsteps left imprinted? Was it to make a mockery out of his weakness? Takomi shook his head, raced across the room and reached for a long sword. **"I see...Round two then..."**

The Katana and the Sword met with a high pitched sound. Swift movements and Takomi almost grinned when he drew Nakago's blood but he paid the price almost immediately; Nakago had slashed his forearms, chest and back in that split second. **"You shouldn't think yourself so cocky when you have yet to ****deal the death blow. Let this be a lesson." **Cutting a nice clean cut on Takomi's wrists, Nakago chuckled darkly. Falling like pathetic paperweights, Takomi stared in disgust horror as his wrists that held the sword fell with a plop sound. In other circumstances, Takomi would have laughed at others expenses because it seemed too amusing that living human wrists had fallen and the carpet had softened their landing. **"Funny isn't it Hotohori? Seeing cartoons' wrists being severed is joy but seeing your own wrists fall, is sick entertainment? Are you telling me that? Your face is as open as a book, all your horror and disgust are reflected in that brown eyes of yours." **

"**You bloody monster. You son of a bitch!" **

Takomi was rewarded with another sickening slash across his chest and blood splashed onto his tuxedo. **"You may insult me but I'll never stand for insults being hurled at my dear mother." **The samurai sword was sheathed in and Nakago took out the famous killing dagger. He secured Takomi in a comfortable armchair and began his mad entertainment. **"You can scream if you'd like. I've bugged this entire room anyway...no one, and I mean no one, can or will hear you scream. So, consider that my parting gift to you because the previous two didn't have this privacy."**

He gorged one of Hotohori's beautiful brown eyes and had the other one constantly open. **"I wouldn't want you to miss this, so, watch carefully now..." **The gorged out eyeball was cut into half, the back was burnt while the other was put nicely into the box of contact lenses. Hotohori could feel himself slipping into utter madness as he saw his burnt eyeball being used as food for a crow. **"See now, Hotohori. It isn't so bad..."** Nakago paused, pressed the bloody dagger against Hotohori's thigh and drew a deep red line while smiling sweetly, **"Crows eat your eyes and you live inside them. People see your very beautiful eyes and remember you. Isn't that great? I've made you immortal..." **

"**You sick fuck!" **Takomi struggled in the armchair and it only served to amuse his captor. **"I'll fucking kill you!"**

"**How can you kill me when you no longer have your precious wrists and one of your eyeballs?" **Nakago frowned at Hotohori's determination and nearly wanted to slit the throat but decided against it. He won't let this man die a fast death. All of them had to have a slow, agonizing and cold death to be left rotten that was befitted for them...because they, the Suzaku Seishis made the Seiryuu seishis lives a living hell. **"Let's continue..." **

Slicing his shirt off with quick careful strokes, Nakago smiled cruelly. Oh yes, he'd take great pride in disfiguring this, this flawless clean body. The dagger continued to slice beautifully and finally, Takomi sat naked in front of his tormentor. **"Do you know males take extremely great pride in their organ?" **

Takomi eyes widened in mad horror as he grasped Nakago's wicked meaning. _No...no...Oh good Suzaku, no... _**"No...no...please no..."**

Nakago held back the dagger, placed the tip on his lips as if considering the beg. Closing his blue eyes, Nakago inhaled deeply as if fighting a horrible memory before he opened his eyes and strange cruelty danced brightly in those azure eyes. **"Did you stop when a Kutou soldier begged for mercy below your sword?" **A hesitant gulp of saliva and Nakago continued viciously, **"Good, you remember that you didn't...You stabbed through his armor and through his heart. You made his family suffer...and so, I'm going to make you suffer." **A candle was lit and Nakago held the naked candle above the organ. A small drop of hot wax fell and...

"**AAARRGHHH!" **(Author's note: I shall not explain in explicit detail unless you wish to read it. It's M-rated.)

Followed that, the dagger plunged deeply into the middle of the chest, and applying the right amount of force, Nakago tore the skin open and smiled when he saw the blood. **"Does it hurt?"**

"**Stop! It hurts...I'm begging you, please don't hurt me anymore..." **

For a moment Hotohori saw Nakago falter, his coldness disappeared. It seemed as if Nakago understood pain better than anyone...then maybe, just maybe, the Suzaku seishis were wrong about him. Maybe he wasn't such a heartless sadistic monster who reaps away people's lives and/or made their lives on earth a living hell. Maybe there was a reason. **"Stop pretending to be pathetic Ryuu..." **

Nakago realized with a jolt that his cold and stern voice had wavered and he clenched his fists tightly. He had to control himself, he could not be ruled over by his emotions and his past. What remains in the past must remain untouched and at the back. He must never allow himself to falter lest he wanted to shame his comrades, Seiryuu and...fail her. Blast it! He wouldn't care about failing Seiryuu or those other suffering Seiryuu celestial warriors but...he must never, ever fail her. He was her warrior and destined to be her protector...She is the bane of his existence, trapping him within destiny's hands and he would never leave unless she grants him freedom. Maybe, that was what he desired, what he always wanted but...No. He must concentrate on the task at hand. **"Ryuu Takomi, shall we end this?" **

"**Nakago...oh good God Suzaku!" **Hotohori whimpered hopelessly as his captor knelt in front of him. A hand covered each of his knee and what Hotohori saw in Nakago's eyes pitied him. Despite the deathly pain, Hotohori wanted to know. He needed to know the man who stood before him. Funny how he had always labeled this poor man as a monster until his dying breath. The man had taught him so much despite having tortured and killed his friends, and soon him too. The lesson was to never ever stereotype someone until you know the truth because when you realize the truth, you will come to learn that you're not so different. **"Why...why do you kill if it hurts you?"**

Nakago blinked and looked down as if Hotohori had discovered his weakness, **"I guess it's safe to tell you since you're dying anyway..." **Nakago released his grip on Takomi's knees and touched Takomi's disfigured face. His cheeks were gone as if ripped off, and his forehead was scarred, 'DEAD' .**"Before I answer your question, I'll ask you something..." **Nakago pressed his forehead against Hotohori's and their noses met. Deep blue eyes stared into empty, burnt eye sockets, **"Why do you continue protecting the Suzaku no Miko when you know very well Tamahome will always be by her side?"**

"**I...am her warrior and am obliged to protecting her but..." **Hotohori realized with a pang that his voice was weakening which meant, he was dying, **"I protect her because I...I love her." **

Nakago smiled and unfortunately Hotohori couldn't see it but, he felt it. He felt Nakago's genuine smile, but the smile held so much hurt...so much pain yet, there was a hint of understanding. **"I see. Then your reason to protect the Suzaku priestess is my reason to kill." **If Hotohori had cheeks and lips and more muscles, he'd probably have grinned before he died. At least he knew Nakago's reason to kill unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to those other Suzaku chicks. **"I pray your soul finds paradise in heaven, unlike..." **Nakago shook his head, took out the internals and started decorating the floor in a certain pattern. All the while, he thought about how Hotohori would enjoy heaven with the other celestial warriors with the exception of the Seiryuu warriors. Somehow even in death, the accursed Seiryuu seishis were condemned to eternal suffering... **"Tears, how? My tears?" **Nakago quickly wiped them, took a moment to recomposed and finally debug the room after surveying the murder scene.

It was time for him to move on, to stalk and kill his other preys. Why did he waver when he wanted to hurt Hotohori? Maybe the man reminded Nakago too much of himself when he was younger, when he was raped in his prison cell. Nakago took out his scrap of paper and started scribbling,

**Hotohori (DEAD) October 25, Host Night Club **

**

* * *

**

**Ginza at 10:45pm, October 27 **

Nakago tore down the yellow tapes and glared at everyone as if daring anyone of them to question his presence. Yui held his hand as he guided her through the crowd of policemen and towards an aged yet still handsome man. **"Loki, who is it?"**

"**Ryuu Takomi." **Loki introduced the dead to both Nakago and Yui as he opened the door. Immediately the stench of the dead filled their nostrils and Yui had to suppress the urge to puke. If the smell had been nauseating, the sight was a thousand times worse. Whatever happened here was a nightmarish murder and Yui had to lean on Nakago. It was unbelievable that he stood there, unfazed by the entire scene while the man named Loki was almost in the same state as her, if not for his police attributes. _Men...are creatures of war and pain. _Who had told her that? Was it Suboshi?

"**Yui, perhaps you'd like to sit in the car?" **Nakago turned and carried her bridal way. Had she been in any other situation, she would have blushed at the intimacy. **"It's safer there...no one will hurt you, I promise." **Why does that last sentence sound so painful? Nakago had said that didn't he?

"**No, it's alright. I think I'll be fine," **Yui managed a weak smile and Nakago narrowed his eyes to assess her stability. **"I'm fine." **She would have protested childishly but now was not the time to play. And when he frowned while putting her back on her feet, Yui laughed on the inside. If anything, he looked way too cute when he frowned uncertainly at her.

"**I'll make it up to you tonight," **Nakago whispered as he leaned down to take a deep whiff of her scent and when he straightened up, he looked her in the eye, **"Call me whenever you feel faint." **

Yui blushed deeply as he walked deeper into the bloody room. How was it possible that he could make her blush when they were at a crime scene? Was Miaka right about people being in love? That they would blush for each other no matter what the situation is. If so, does this mean she was actually in love with this man that she had only met yesterday afternoon?

"**Your woman?" **Loki managed the confident lethal predator step by step as they explored the dressing room.

"**It is hardly your concern and pray, why are you so interested?" **Nakago ran his fingers lightly on the dressing table and glanced at Yui who was sitting upright in her chair.

"**She's very attractive...I wouldn't mind sleeping the night with her," **Loki smiled as he started fantasizing with blurry images of the woman lying naked between the sheets and him sliding between the sheets and naked too.

Before his fantasy could form fully, he felt a murderous grip tightened around his neck, **"Get the idea out of your head. " **He had seen that ferocious, domineering look before and Loki knew better than to piss Nakago off. **"Are you here to pick a woman home or to analyze the corpse?" **There was a hint of irritation and Loki smiled. The woman (he glanced towards Yui and winked) could be his only weapon to tame Nakago but it was a big gamble worth taking. **"I'm surprise Subaru doesn't pick a bone with the women you bring home, Loki," **Nakago said as he picked up the head of Ryuu Takomi and Loki scowled. He turned the head, examined the face a little too closely and sighed. **"What was his name? Ryuu Takomi?" **Nakago asked as he fingered the flesh near the empty eye sockets, **"He must have had it rough. I'm betting he had a very goody-two-shoes handsome face." **

"**You sound so full of regret, Nakago," **Loki accused but he didn't see Nakago tense up. Maybe, his suspicions were wrong. Maybe, Nakago was indeed innocent in this aspect, of course.

"**Why wouldn't I be? Handsome men have good prospects in marrying and since I am one of those," **Nakago sighed and put the head on top of the dressing table while, side-stepping the scattered organs, **"We mourn for bachelor who missed the chance to shine." **He squatted, picked an organ and started examining it too closely. He turned it in all angles, poked it lightly and sketched the organ into his notebook. Every single cut, every single detail right to the point of vein structure was included. After that, he placed the organ back onto the floor and picked the next until he completed the entire process while Loki and the other cops watched the genius at work. **"I'm going back to check on these sketched organs Loki," **Nakago straightened up and flexed his tired muscles since he had been hunching the entire time. He left the dressing room and entered the bathroom, washed his hands well and was almost out when... **"Old Loki, I think you've got something to look at."**

Everyone rushed to the back of the washroom's door. Written in blood was...

Loki Ferguson, I have a proposal for you. 

Have your best cop after me. Strictly cop. 

Do not pretend to hire an agent and label him a cop because I'll know.

If you do not oblige, I will continue killing.

Yours truly, 

The Monster of Tokyo

Loki shook his head after he recovered from his horror, **"Why doesn't everyone want Taka Sukunami dragged into this?"**

Nakago re-entered the bloody room and scooped Yui in his arms. **"I want an incentive to work and competition is the best." **Nakago smiled savagely as he carried a sleeping Yui in his arms, **"Maybe The Monster wants to take extreme pleasure in killing the prodigy of famous Loki Ferguson? After all, what better way to get reputation in killing the best policeman Loki Ferguson had single-handedly raised?" **Nakago would have chuckled darkly had it not been for the beauty that was resting in his arms. Oh yes, what a beauty and beauties have to be treated as princesses by their protectors. Oh and double the yes, she remembered him...That was good; too good in fact.

* * *

I hope this is good for the long wait. If you wish to know how Tasuki died, you might want to add in the review because I won't add if nobody wants to know. =D

Please R&R and include suggestions and/or constructive criticism.


	4. break

Dear readers,

I won't be updating this fanfic anytime soon because, I'm taking a break from writing to do proper preparation for my end-of-year major examinations, October 25.

The story updates will continue after November 17, the day after my papers. I seek your understanding and please wait patiently for the updates...

Oh yes, I'll address all the reviews of chapter 3 later on, in my chapter 4. It'd be too awkward to address it now.

Thank you for your effort and time spent on being a reader of this fanfic.

Yours sincerely,

Hylrne Drake

P.s. While I'm doing my needed preparation, I'm also finding time to continue writing but no updates.


	5. Chapter 4

Princess-of-doctors: Wow, that's the longest review I had so far! I'm sorry but I can't answer most of your questions because I'd be giving the story away. Sorry... (scratch the head) Oh, and thanks for reminding me to change my rating to M. =D And yes, I'm adding spice to Nakago and Yui as you requested. :)

Stupidamericanidioms91: Thanks for the review! I'm gonna try multi-tasking! :)

Author's note: I'm putting Tasuki's scene in the next chapter so hold on to your breaths. I know I said 'no updates' previously but I'm addicted to my fanfic I felt I must update, even if it is a quick one! _ Oh please, please, please forgive me for errors in this very, very short chapter...I did it before I went to sleep after a day of revising...! O_o'

Disclaimer: No rights over FY but the plot belongs to me.

* * *

**Hokkaido at around 2:00, October 28**

Nakago carried her up into his room and smiled when she snuggled deeply into his arms. God, she still felt vulnerable and fragile despite looking much more matured. Would she remain as his darling priestess whom he sworn to be loyal to?

"**Nakago-sama, would you like me to dress her up?" **A woman in very provocative clothing that showed off her full-developed curves offered but Nakago didn't miss the look of envy that boiled beneath those hazel brown eyes.

"**Kesha, thank you," **Nakago reluctantly handed his treasure to the woman before he settled into an armchair situated before a bright flame. Oh he would love to dress Yui but...was she ready for him? He knew damn well he was since what, 10 years ago. Hopefully, Yui would be awake tonight...After all, he did promise her he'd make it up to her and he hated carrying debts.

"**Nakago-sama, would you like to have your bath now?" **a man bowed before him in respect, **"The water is to your preference." **It was unmistakeable, the joy that that shined in those gray eyes and Nakago almost wanted to hug the man. After all, the butler had been his first and most loyal acquain- no, friend.

"**Very well then, Rayleigh," **Nakago replied his butler with a heavy heart. Then again, the prospect of presenting his best to her didn't sound so bad. Maybe he'd only wear his robes after his bath and meet her. After all, he slept naked so...Nakago chuckled lightly as he entered the bathroom. Such pleasure...

"**Uh...Where am I?" **Yui forced open her eyes when she felt someone scrubbing her back. Hard and forceful. Looking around like a newborn, Yui almost screamed 'rapist' if not for the hand that flew to cover her mouth.

"**Will you be calm? You're in Nakago-sama's humble home in Hokkaido," **the woman sneered. Yui winced slightly when she realized the envy that was boiling vigorously under surface and waiting for a suitable reason to lash out. **"I'm Nakago-sama's most prized female acquaintance, Kesha Mallory. Please to meet you..." **Yui could not help but wonder how she had offended this beauty for her sarcastic and prideful sneering was getting ridiculously clear.

"**I'm Yui Hongo, please to meet you too." **

"**Oh don't worry, pleasure's all mine." **The beautiful woman who had well-rounded hips, generous tits continued scrubbing her hands and after being satisfied with her work, she told Yui to stand so that she could begin scrubbing her full-body which was when she stopped abruptly. Yui gulped uncertainly as Kesha moved closer as if examining her body. A frown, then a cruel smile and finally a smirk and a sneer. **"You've got a small hip, small breasts...Oh my! You're got small feminine features!" **Kesha covered her mouth as she controlled her chuckling to a minimal but her discovery proved to be too much of an amusement.

Yui's face burned with shame and embarrassment but who could she blame? Sportswoman usually had small breasts and Yui was more inclined to work out than to beautifying herself. Well, she knew she was beautiful enough to at least be eligible for marriage so, that wasn't much of a problem or a concern to her until now. **"I believe I can clean myself, thank you Miss Mallory." **Yui tried her hardest not to weep but a woman's scorn was harder to deal with than a man's physical hit. She saw the cruel mirth that danced brightly in Kesha's big hazel brown eyes.

"**I can't leave you alone. You're my responsibility entrusted by handsome Nakago-sama!" **Kesha protested as she snatched the sponge away from Yui who wanted to scrub herself well.

"**Then you can tell your dear acquaintance that I don't need you bathing me!' **Yui grabbed onto one end of the sponge and struggled against Kesha for the right ownership of the sponge. Water splashed as they tousled in the slippery bathroom. They pulled the sponge, turned round and round hoping the other got dizzy, pulled onto the other's hair and all other sorts which included Nakago being a subject.

"**Nakago-sama gave me this responsibility and I'll accomplish it!" **

"**Stop being a crazy fan of another mere human!"**

"**Nakago-sama is not a mere human!" **

"**Listen here, just tell that man you have completed your job!" **The ladies continued their turn around and bickering in the bathroom, splashing water every time they neared the bathtub making the floor all the more slippery. The sponge surprisingly was still in one piece, nor stretched.

"**I can't lie to him!"**

"**For god's sake! He's a mere human and he won't know if you lie!" **

"**Believe me, he'll know." **At the sound of a foreign voice, Yui immediately released the sponge. This sudden release of force pushed Kesha into the bathtub and everyone there remained silent for a full minute. The foreigner looked from a drenched Kesha and then to a naked Yui and burst up laughing.

"**Like the attention woman?" **Kesha got out of the bathtub, threw the sponge into Yui's hands and reached for the only available bathrobe. **"You like showcasing nothing do you?" **She giggled at Yui's expense while she went out followed by the foreigner who tried looking sorry.

The ex-Seiryuu priestess slid down and tried to cover as much of herself which, thank Seiryuu, was majority of her. Unfortunately, that also meant what Kesha said about her being small was true. Maybe she wasn't as beautiful or pretty as she thought. Maybe, she wasn't eligible for marriage with small feminine features and below standard beauties. Yui knew she should not be listening to Kesha's opinions but...an opinion from another woman about a woman's features was important and hard to ignore.

* * *

Where is she? Nakago paced his room impatiently, his hair rested lamely against the robe. Still a little wet from his bath but...Hell, where was the woman? What was the point of visualizing every scenario and welcome he can when the guest of honor wasn't here?

Frustrated with intense impatience, he dressed up much to his displeasure, set his image of perfection and went out of his bedroom. If Philip decided not to bring the lady to his room, he won't hesitate to kill the man as well. No one, absolutely no one, must stand in his way to his star-crossed lover. Oh yes, she is his star-crossed lover. Walking towards a giggling Kesha, his eyes burned with hatred and his strides became longer and more faster. However once he was directly in front of her, his eyes were back to being emotionless and his face was well-controlled but he wasn't sure about his voice. **"Where is she Kesha?"**

"**Oh Nakago-sama!" **Kesha squealed in delight as she patted her master's shoulder after swiping her long auburn hair back, **"She didn't need me to clean her up. She said 'Then you can tell your dear acquaintance that I don't need you bathing me!'. Such woman!" **Kesha shook her head and saw something that shocked her. Nakago's fingers were fidgeting as if they suddenly wanted to kill.

"**I didn't ask why you aren't with her. I asked you where is she," **Nakago demanded, his voice stern and unfeeling as his eyes mocked her of her cowardice as she trembled slightly before his cold hard look, **"Are you going to answer me or are you going to stand here shivering as if it's so cold?" **

Didn't he know that he was the one who lowered the temperature quite considerably? Better answer before she suffered more under those piercing but beautiful eyes. **"She's in the bathroom adjacent to the guest room." **As soon as she said it, those eyes suddenly seemed softer, and more normal. The man brisk walked past her and Kesha almost wished she could have touched his hard muscled body that was hiding beneath the thin cotton shirt.

Used to opening doors without asking for the permission of others, Nakago opened the bathroom wide open. If Nakago permitted himself to faint because of pleasure, he'd most likely be. The sight before him was wow. Yui stood under the water and the steam that covered her made Nakago smile. Oh, she knew how to rein him in, it seems. It's alright that she didn't show her front to him...actually, Nakago preferred it that way. In this way, he'd have more fun discovering her. Walking soundlessly over the water, he hoped his shadow didn't give him away. The smile stretched even wider as Nakago reached out and hugged a startled Yui. **"Turn off the water,"** his voice was husky and Nakago almost floated off. Nothing can go wrong now.

Yui gulped and dared herself to look down. A hand rested just above her breasts held her close to a log and the other hand rested diagonally; from the left-side of her stomach down to her right hip. In other words, Yui was trapped securely to a log with arms but she liked the heat. A sudden trail of kisses on her neck made Yui moaned involuntarily and the log chuckled.

"**So you like being kissed on your neck." **It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Yui was lost. The lower hand had its fingers spread widely and started moving up her hip sensually. Touching and stroking her sensitive spots and Yui quivered while he groaned in a very low growl. **"Tell me you want to touch me too..." **He was begging, Yui realized. This was so not the Nakago she knew...If that were the case, does that mean she was being seduced by a look-alike Nakago? She shut her eyes tightly, preventing herself from shedding any tears and held back a choked sob which came out as a whimper. Somehow, the man took it as a cue that she was in pleasurable delight when in actual fact, it was the contrary.

"**Stop...Stop touching me!" **Yui cried as she pushed her way out of his embrace, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself before she left the bathroom. How could she let herself be so easily taken by someone who sounded, felt, looked, tasted like him? Nakago...The Nakago she knew was not one to beg. Nakago always took whatever he wanted and gave her her heart's desire without asking. That was the Nakago she knew, the Nakago she loved.

"**Yui?" **Nakago leaned against the back of the chair in which Yui was sitting it, **"What's wrong? Tell me, let me help you." **

The very moment his fingers touched her hair, Yui ducked to avoid the contact and whirled around and stared angrily into his startled face. **"You can't help me unless you can bring him back." **

Nakago blinked at her outburst and looked at her weakly. **"What do you mean?" **He, for one, didn't understand why she would be so angry at him after he showed her how he could love her. Was it a wrong move to do it in a bathroom? Or was she angry because he saw her bathing? **"Am I not good enough?" **

"**It's not you're not good enough. You're not him and will never be," **Yui wiped her tears away as she leaned heavily against the dressing table. Despite what she had said, she could not ignore the fact that this man was the almost exact duplicate of her fallen 'lover'. Almost but not exact. **"You may look, sound, feel and taste like him but..." **Yui shook her head, looking down so that he wouldn't see her teary eyes and grow soft for her. Nakago didn't, he picked her up roughly made her strong. **"No...I can never love you like I loved him."**

**'That man you spoke of huh..." **Nakago rubbed his face and sighed exasperatedly. This was hard, really hard. If a lady-killer, a womanizer like him could not attract and please her just based on first sight...other males can continue dreaming about getting her. Alright, if she wanted to be courted then he will...anything to win her over. She is after all, the one who captured his heart and the lady he sworn to protect even if it meant destroying his soul. **"Very well, since I can never be him in terms of personality..." **Nakago smirked as he advanced slowly like a predator mocking his prey's helplessness, **"I'll court you until you burn for me and then..." **He chuckled darkly and walked towards the bedroom door, **"I won't start tonight but at the immediate break of tomorrow, I'll start...you've been warned."**

"**Why do you continue to speak as if I'll come to you when I've made it quite clear that you can never be him?" **

"**You're worth fighting for." **

He exited the room and closed it politely before Yui finally allowed herself to breathe normally. She was warned...Urgh! That arrogant, prideful yet alluring and handsome man. Yui just could not make up her mind on the man. One moment she could love him and the next, she could hate him such that she would not even weep if he was sent into the bowels of Hell. **"That arrogant, conceited blood-boiling man! Who does he think he is? I swear I won't succumb to his stupid cheap seduction! He can tempt any other lady and I wouldn't bat an eyelid!" **Yui huffed as she opened the wardrobe and realized there was not even a single pajamas; just simple, thin camisoles and really short shorts for night wear. **"Humph...he'll admit defeat instead of me succumbing to his stupid, low-life illusion of pathetic seduction! Oh why not tempt him instead of me being the victim?" **Yui giggled at her new formula while dressing up as little as possible without looking slutty or provocative, **"Men aren't the only creatures who can play this tantalizing game...women do it better if they want to." **

* * *

"**Dwarven, it seems my imposter has killed another Suzaku seishi," **Nakago leaned heavily into his seat while he faced the man who looked a little like Oliver Goodwill, **"Hotohori was found dead in his dressing room about two days after his gruesome death. What's your opinion on this Ashitare?"**

"**Kings perhaps this imposter wishes to show the world how evil you were?" **

"**Don't be ridiculous Dwarven, or you'd rather Ashitare! Nakago-sama will never be tossed ruthlessly to face bad reputation alone!" **Kesha interjected as she glared menacingly at the unflinching Ashitare.

"**Calm down woman though I do agree that anyone is stupid enough to defile Nakago-sama's reputation." **Rayleigh nodded his head while he patted Kesha's hand soothingly, **"I'll play us a melody."**

"**Ray, the last thing I need now is a headache caused by your horrendous playing," **Nakago said bluntly and Rayleigh hissed softly as if he wanted yet did not wish to protest. Nakago walked around the table and sat before the white grand piano. His fingers immediately danced quickly yet gracefully across the black and white keys, producing such hip yet calming melody. The soft soothing melody of Fur Elise intoxicated the listeners but they were still attentive to their leader's voice, **"This imposter knows how much I dislike the Suzaku chicks...I'm betting this imposter is one of us Seiryuu seishis."**

"**What?" **Nathaniel Shiniji let out a huge outburst and nobody minded. Possibly everyone was thinking of the same thing, **"Why would anyone of us want to damage your status?" **

"**Because Miboshi, he hates me as much as he hates the Suzaku chicks," **Nakago closed his eyes as he absorbed the song into his soul and began swaying lightly, **"And I have prove to support my claim." **Despite not looking at them, Nakago felt their eyebrows raised in question and Nakago continued, **"I went snooping around and a useful source told me, 'I was paid to keep her with me. I remember him as one of your kind but he's not you.'" **

"**You're saying someone paid someone to keep someone away?" **Rayleigh repeated uncertainly because it was hrad following.

"**That's too many someone's in one question, you baka!" **Kesha slapped his hand away and continued softly, **"Stupid idiotic Tomo."**

"**Soi, calling someone a baka is mean," **Ashitare tried to tamper down the princess' fiery nature, **"I think this whoever-it-is wants to find fault with Nakago-sama. What say you, Shiniji?"**

Miboshi looked up thoughtfully after staring at his book for a long time. It was as if the records of payment and debts in them could help the man come up with an impressive explanation. **"I think the asshole wants to extract revenge from Nakie-sama and those weak warriors. In other words, whoever made him suffer in that world." **

"**If it's based on what you said, Shiniji, or Miboshi, then shouldn't it be me going around killing them?" **Nakago completed his piece and turned around in his seat to look at the boyish-looking man, **"I see. No wonder he picked me as a model for his imposter tricks because everyone would suspect I'd do all the killings. Somehow, I've got a hunch that despite his 'brilliance' in choosing to copy me, he's rather dumb."**

"**Not quite Nakie-chan. He must be really brilliant if his purpose is to defame you," **Rayleigh crossed his leg over the other formally and stared into their leader's exhausted blue eyes, **"Maybe we should continue this discussion on a later date. You're tired...I didn't know this would have such a heavy toll on your weakened body."**

"**He's not weake-"**

"**You're right. This rubbish is more exhausting than I thought..." **Nakago stood up, cleaned up the piano before he joined his friends who had gathered in a tight circle, **"So many things to juggle, so many people to protect and so many things to accomplish." **

"**Don't worry Nakie-sama. We'll stand by you," **Dwarven supported their leader by encircling an arm around the tired man's hip, **"The four, no the five of us together will solve this mystery." **Miboshi, Ashitare, Soi, Tomo and their leader, Nakago...together again.

"**Why do I feel like I'm to be blame for all this pain?" **Nakago shook his head. He was so wary of fighting, fighting to be the winner of the survival of the fittest. It was time to take a back seat and live this life, untainted by the need to fight. Whoever did this sure had the nerve to piss him off or to lure him back to his old destructive ways and Nakago was close to biting the bait. Maybe, he should be the one commencing the true beginning of the nightmare, or drama but the toll would be real heavy. **"Worth the price to put the low-life in his place," **Nakage sneered as he shrugged off Dwarven's arm and walked confidently back into his room, **"I'll play along; fire against fire. I only hope you don't cower in fear when I start my rumble too." **Nakago laughed evilly and lightly as he stripped and readied himself for slumber. Oh yes, he'll begin hunting...return to his old ways; after all, old habits die hard.

* * *

**Tokyo at around 10:45, October 27**

Nakago returned to the apartment silently and opened the doors with the quietest of clicks. There, in the supposed prison of his priestess, was a bloody mess. Where in the world was the man? Missing. Who killed the man? No answer. Nakago slammed his fist onto the study table and his yellow bangs fluttered against his naked eyes. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it all! He hadn't had his way with her...He needed her to release him, only she can and now she was missing. Nakago turned around swiftly but a well-written letter was not missed. In it was written in a handwriting so unfamiliar but the message was clear...

Nakago,

Stop using my name to defile my reputation lest, I shall come after you.

Your choice...continue using and die in the next few days or weeks to come because I'll be stalking you down. 

However, should you stop...I'll hand you to the police force so that they can deal with you. 

I'm giving you up til October 29 midnight to decide or until your next kill, should there be another one. 

Give it up because it's going to be real simple for me to track you down...I know who you are and I can promise you one thing; your death by my hand is going to be much worse than any you can concoct in that tiny brain of yours. 

Remember to decide...

Good day,

Yours truly. 

Damn it, how did anyone find out? Nakago paced restlessly in the room, his boots stepped into light puddles of crimson liquid. He shouldn't be caring, he didn't have time. He had to end his task quickly, kill this asshole who figured him out and then come to Yui like a hero. Oh yes! It sounded too fine a plan and Nakago loved it too much. **"Oh, just wait...Just wait when I turn my attention to you," **Nakago cackled as he fingered the face of his ex-leader, **"You...I'll devote all my attention to and I can't wait to begin hurting tearing your face in two." **

* * *

Hylrne rabbling like an idiot to no one in particular, "I must, must focus on my preparation for my exams but I'm damn addicted to this story. GRRR!"

Please R&R and include any questions you'd like me to clarify or address in the future chapters.

Signing off

Hylrne Drake


	6. Chapter 5

Stupidamericanidioms91: Well, I suppose it's a funny chapter because of Soi and Yui.

Princess-of-doctors: Yes, I also had a fun time writing the Soi-Yui part. Hmm, I'm glad you find it getting more interesting.

Author's note: I'm putting 'evil Nakago' to rest for now. Tasuki's death is a little less gruesome than I wanted. -Running out of ideas.-

Disclaimer: No ownership over any FY but this plot's mine. :)

* * *

**Hokkaido around 9:00 am, October 29**

Morning came too fast and Nakago had to control himself ti avoid groaning. He was perfect human. He does not groan or growl, no matter the case. Glancing on his wounded shoulder, he sighed as he massaged that scar. Too bad for his shoulder; another scar that graced his body...Fantastic! Oh well, time to get up, get fresh and dress up. After all, today, he had a very important person to meet; the one person who holds the most information. Nakago swung out of bed, grabbed a few pieces of clothes and marched into the bathroom.

"**Oh, it's Miss Small-Breasts!" **Kesha greeted Yui along the corridor while her hand was intertwined in Philip Rayleigh's.

Kesha's companion smiled wryly at Yui who was started fuming,** "But she's pretty cute. You've got to give her credit for that."**

"**I'm not Miss Small-Breasts!" **Yui gritted her teeth as she retorted darkly, **"It's Yui, you forgetful woman!" **It's impossible to even think that cool, composed Nakago would even have such woman as his friend! How aggravating!

"**How dare you!" **Kesha challenged as she took a step forward towards Yui after she pushed her boyfriend away. Snarling angrily at Rayleigh to get lost, he sighed and left the women together. He knew better than to mingle in the company of scowling and scornful ladies. Oh Nakago had taught him that well. **"I'm not forgetful and my name's Kesha, woman! You smallie!"**

"**Oh why you, old woman!" **Yui threw the insult back at the fierce and scowling Kesha as she took a step up towards the other woman, **"I'd rather be small than old!"**

"**Hah! Only someone as small as you would call someone as beautiful as me old!" **Kesha laughed airily as if she had won a prize. True as it may be that Kesha was beautiful didn't give her the right to downgrade someone, Yui thought bitterly. **"I have generous aspects unlike someone like you!" **Kesha continued her ruthless onslaught on the quiet, bitter Yui. It was near impossible for Yui to come up with a suitable retort that would not surface her bitterness.

"**Oh yea? Well, I've known of some that prefer small-featured ladies!" **Ha, that should be good, Yui smiled inwardly. Her lips twitched upwards as if smug that she already won.

Instead, Kesha's face became more smug if it can. **"Poor you. Only boys are after any free-lady, whether big or small!" **Yui mentally stumbled back. She, for one, did not expect her reply to have given Kesha a new weapon. Oh no, no...This was so not good. It was hard to think of a new comeback now.

Rayleigh watched in utter amusement as both women fired at each other. If only Nakago was here to watch what had become of their fellow seishi and priestess...Rayleigh also bet on it that Nakago would smile.

"**Hey Ray, what the fuck is going on?" **Shiniji growled as he stomped out of his bedroom which wasn't very far from the argument. It was only a little more than two doors down. **"Fucking shit! Screaming in the morning at 9!" **When Rayleigh didn't reply, Shiniji turned venomously towards the women and a murderous twitch attacked his temple. **"Why the hell are you screaming in the morning, Kesha Mallory?" **Anger burnt fresh in those bloodshot as he spun her around roughly.

"**Oh now, you have a new guardian eh?" **Kesha covered her mouth as befitted of a woman as she laughed and laughed until she had to lean against a wall for support, **"Charming that Nathaniel Shiniji is protecting you from me! How cute!" **This made Kesha laugh once more until her face burned and she breathed in shuddering breaths.

The businessman eyes twitched, his lips quirked into a ferocious snarl, **"I will absolutely not stand for your insults towards Her Eminence!" **Shiniji walked forward, his fingers twitched murderously. Oh he wouldn't mind fighting Philip Rayleigh, the Seiryuu Seishi Tomo. Killing anyone who dared to insult the priestess deserves to die and Kesha had long cross the line. **"I'll have you sealed into the earth today...better yet, now!" **He lunged forward, Kesha stared wildly at the murderous attack, Yui stared in shock but Rayleigh intercepted the wrist with a tight grip.

"**Why the fuck are you all screaming in broad daylight?" **Another sleepy and annoyed warrior growled as he kicked open his bedroom door which was just a door behind Kesha, **"Better still, why the hell are you all assembling and rioting here of all places? There's the foyer and garden! Scream ther-"**

"**Be quiet now, Dwarven or else, I'll make you shut up forever!" **Rayleigh ordered quietly, his eyes blazing in intense rage. Dwarven, the last warrior to assemble immediately quieten. He, for one, didn't like the murderous look Rayleigh was giving. Rayleigh turned towards Shiniji again and ordered in that cold voice, **"Lower your hand or taste my wrath." **Shiniji glared from Kesha to Rayleigh, snorted and snatched his wrist back before he turned to Yui as if asking for her next instruction.

"**I think that was uncalled for," **Yui answered Shiniji's unspoken question weakly. Was she trap in a house full of people who wouldn't think twice before avenging their loved ones? Rayleigh sure didn't mind wanting to kill Shiniji. **"I suppose we can all take a step back from each other." **

Shiniji took a step back almost immediately after the command was given and Rayleigh watched warily before he too, followed. Dwarven, instead, took a step closer into the circle. Kesha, on the other hand, was far from satisfied. She needed to put that ungrateful, disgusting, spoiled woman in her place. Her thrum card...** "Like wielding the power of priestess don't you?" **Kesha snarled viciously and bitterly, throwing everyone off-guard, **"You like to control everyone whose destiny is bounded to your will. You're just a spoiled priestess who had everything going her way...Sacrifice all of us in your race to summoning Seiryuu..."**

No...No...Yui didn't know what to think. What was Kesha saying? Did all of them remember the book?

"**Is it true?" **Shiniji turned towards her. Despite not once talking to him, Yui noticed the dark swirling of anger that pooled those now black eyes. **"Did you really play with us as if we're chess pieces in your race to summoning Seiryuu? Tell me!" **He shook her shoulders roughly and Yui had to fought back those hot tears that were blinding her sight. She would and could not weep.

"**If it's not true, then why does she weep?" **Kesha felt satisfaction as she watched her ex-priestess sink into guilt. It was true after all. The priestess orders and controls the wills of the celestial guardians so that she could summon the great god. Yet, even though she felt satisfied, Kesha knew she was playing a dangerous game. If the warriors over-reacted, Yui would lose all their trust and be left alone, unguarded and unprotected but...wasn't that what she wanted? Didn't she want Yui to feel the same bitterness, pain, anger and hatred that all the Seiryuu seishis had to endure?

"**Yui...Your Eminence..." **Shiniji had sunk to his knees as he looked up to Yui, his eyes full of anger, betrayal yet a certain longing for understanding. **"Tell me...please, for the love of Seiryuu, tell me..."**

When Yui failed to answer, Rayleigh took it as a cue to answer the sunken Shiniji, **"I suppose it is the truth. She doesn't deny it all."**

"**No! You're lying; you have to be, Philip..." **Dwarven hung his head as he also sunk to his bottom. Leaning against the railing heavily, he continued weakly as if not believing his own words, **"Say something Your Eminence...Yui-sama, deny it..."**

"**Don't be foolish Ashitare!" **Kesha cut in and continued her onslaught on Yui. This may just be the last thing she needed to say to shatter the ex-priestess of Seiryuu into insanity like the rest of them when they faced punishment in hell. **"Deny it and deny everyone the chance of knowing the truth!"**

Yui broke away from Shiniji. Yui's fists trembled as she lost the fight against her tears. Each tear slid down her face and dripped down onto the carpeted floor. Why? Why was the truth revealing itself now? Yui's mind clobbered of millions of denial yet...Yui couldn't find it in herself to deny. She didn't know what to say, what to think or what to do except running away to a safe haven. She needed one now, when all of them looked at her which such misery-filled eyes. Was this the last moment she'd grasp her sanity before she plunges deep into depression and mad guilt and maybe, she wouldn't even resurface again. **"I didn't...I didn't plan it to go that way..."**

"**She lies!" **Kesha pointed an accusing finger and that was all that revived the intense hatred and anger that lived deep within each warrior. Deep-seeded feelings stirred awake and took control of the warriors who desired a new start...Too bad. Maybe, this was the curse of being a Seiryuu seishi. **"If she indeed wanted the best for us, why didn't she come to us when we cry for her? Why is that we, the sacred guardians, have to sacrifice ourselves and come to her in her moment of crisis? Why is it us who have to swear and show our loyalty to us when she never once proved it to us? Who saved us from the torture in Hell, if not Seiryuu, himself? Where was she all this time?" **

When Yui remained huddled in the dark corner of her mind, while Kesha continued emotionally. Despite lingering and staying in that dark haven, Yui could still hear those accusing questions that demanded answers but...Yui just couldn't give. She, herself, did not have those answers. Why was I chosen to be your priestess, Seiryuu? Was it not enough that you made a living hell out of seven innocent people that you had to pull me in as well? You, the god of war, do not represent misery yet...why do you torture us eight as such?Are we then the true pawns in your game for world domination? Yui wanted answers so desperately she'd do anything, anything at all to uncover the answers.

"**Kesha, I think you have hurt her enough..." **That voice. It was a force to reckon with and Yui allowed it to guide her out of her hiding. The door that they had been arguing before had finally opened, revealing the leader of the Seiryuu seishis, Nakago. **"All of you..pray, may I ask the purpose for your gathering here before my room?" **Nakago dressed in a simple suit, complete with a long black overcoat. White cravat kept snugly under a white vest. Sure looked dangerously elegant and arrogant, and Yui would have appreciate his dressing up but...not in this state.

"**We want to know the truth that was kept away from us for a 1000 years while we served in Hell," **Rayleigh avoided Nakago's prying eyes and looked on the red carpet instead. Somehow, while Nakago was looking sharply at him, the red carpet seemed very captivating.

"**Is that all?" **The was a light humor that coated the lazy, deep drawl as Nakago leaned against the door frame, **"What a joke..."**

"**What do you mean?" **Kesha protested as she looked from Nakago to a shaky Yui and back to Nakago, **"What do you mean by 'a joke'?"**

"**Kesha, if you desire to know," **Nakago answered simply as he touched her chin with the tips of his fingers, **"wait patiently for the final curtain of this episode. I'll show and tell you the truth but, until then, you must wait." **That was it...the concluding statement that wrapped up the entire 'discussion.'Nakago walked past his fellow members who stared at him as if he was a crazy man. Yui noticed the burning hatred dispersed from their eyes and so was the negative vibes that emanated out of them. This man...He had the exact power to control and tame the people around him to absolute calmness. Surprising, Yui realized her eyes were not as sore as she thought despite having to cry for a long time but she felt refreshed. Was this a shadow of Nakago's former self as the Seiryuu warrior? **"All of you are dismissed. I want all of you to report to my study punctually at half past ten, I have tasks for all of you." **Each warrior immediately dispersed into their own room and began freshening up while Nakago and Yui faced off.

"**Don't wear the camisole this way unless you're lulling me into your bed," **Nakago spoke so softly. His voice hoarse and strained as he leaned against the railing so that he was far away from her yet able to see her clearly and fully. Yui looked down and noticed how she had snipped certain areas of her clothing. Oh yes, now she remembered. She wanted to be the one seducing him...Did it mean this was a success? **"I'm getting rather uncomfortable now..." **He pulled off his cravat, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and inhaled deeply. **"Come..." **Yui moved a step despite her warning herself not too. When he repeated, Yui smiled and shook her head.

"**I don't want to please you now..."**

"**That's fine, but let me please you..."**

"**No. I'll come to you when I'm ready...till then, you'll have to wait patiently for me."**

Yui turned away as she returned to her room. Nakago scowled at the retreating figure of his star-crossed lover and advanced towards his study. Fine by him...She wanted time, he'd give her but...not forever. Oh, he really needed her now. Nakago lingered before her room, reached for the doorknob that would lead him to sinful acts but he pulled back at her words, **'I'll come when I'm ready...'**. Nakago shook his head and continued towards his study. Why not fantasize some more while he wait for both the other warriors and...pleasure?

* * *

"**Rayleigh and Kesha, I need you to go to Mitsukake's and Hotohori's death place and seek the hidden truth." **Nakago walked past the couple who was snuggling together. Damn them...! Soon, Nakago, soon... He continued towards Dwarven whose eyes burned with determination and loyalty, **"Dwarven, I am asking you to protect this mini fortress and Yui." **Lucky, Kesha was busied if not...Surely, she would grunt in protest. **"And finally, Shiniji, you will follow me to visit someone." **All the warriors stood up and left simultaneously except for the businessman who stayed behind to pack his things into a suitcase.

"**Who is it we're visiting?" **Shiniji asked as he carried his precious suitcase to a spaced-out Nakago, **"Earth calling, Nakie-sama." **

**"Nakie, Nakie, Nakie! Blast it! Stop calling me Nakie!" **Nakago protested in pretentious fury while they made their way towards a flashy Lamborghini. **"I just need one last information before I start playing with my imposter. By tonight, I shall get all of my needed cards." **

**

* * *

**

Tokyo around 12 noon, October 29

"**Captain Loki, this is Nathaniel Shiniji," **Nakago introduced the men to each other as the Seiryuu seishis stopped before a certain ward room guarded by ex-Byakko warrior, Tokaki. **"I believe you already know my purpose?" **

Cocky brat. Loki nearly wanted to slap that smug tilted head. Something about the new man reminded Loki of someone...Was it that cursed Miboshi who killed Tatara, a fellow Byakko seishi? No, this is a new world. A new life for the Seiryuu seishis...they deserve a chance to relive their lives without being held down by the burdens of being an accursed warrior. **"I'll need to search the both of you."**

"**No worries, I'm not armed," **Nakago chuckled and raised his hands in surrender, **"I don't mind entering naked, if it pleases you to know I'm unarmed." **When Loki's eyes didn't waver, Nakago continued, **"Well, so is Shiniji, right?"**

"**Naked or unarmed, isn't the problem with you, Nakago,"** Loki countered but he was amused by the idea of a naked Nakago, **"Despite being unarmed, you're self-trained. You don't need firearms to be dangerous, you just need mobile limbs-"**

"**Strap me to a wheelchair and handcuff my hands and legs if you will but," **Nakago smiled darkly and Loki shivered slightly. Surprisingly, Shiniji was unaffected. Must have been because they, Seiryuu warriors were together for the longest time. **"You'll let harmless Shiniji record everything that our patient has said. Shiniji will record it using digital video camera, a frequency-wave screen, a laptop and a notebook."  
**

"**Why so many gadgets?" **Loki was impressed. So many gadgets supplied by one man's wealth...amazing.

"**Oh, for extra caution. Besides, the frequency-wave screen is to detect and copy the sound wave of the patient's voice and the laptop is meant to ensure a back-up copy. No biggie since you have this room well-guarded." **Defeated by a sound argument, Nakago and Shiniji was allowed in along with their gadgets.

"**Once you get your questions answered, you'll leave."**

"**No promises."**

* * *

Tasuki stirred from his deep sleep , his eyes stared aimlessly before they focused on two strangers. He squinted and heard a murderous buzzing in his head as he made the silhouette of two people...men? Click. Where was the sound from? Was it from his mind? If so, what had caused his mind to come up with a realization?

"**I see, you're awake." **Tasuki felt an adrenaline rush as his temples pulsated quickly. His head hurt, it was throbbing not because of the statement but the voice. That mysterious, soft sneering voice...It's him!"

"**YOU!" **Tasuki roared as he shot a finger as if to condemn his visitor. No doubt now...The Seiryuu seishis were all back...but what for? **"YOU KILLED THEM! YOU CAUSED THEIR EARLY DEATHS!" **

The blue eyed, blond man sighed as he settled into a nearby chair while his companion started setting up high-tech gadgets. The blond man turned from his companion to watching Tasuki with that famous critical eye. **"Honestly, I'd think you'd be more matured instead of screaming and blaming your guests on sight for your predicament..." **he shook his head as if he had given up on Tasuki's 'dysfunctional' behavior, **"I suppose bandits will always remain as bandits no matter which life they enter..." **

Tasuki growled at Nakago's remark before he lashed out. **"Nakago...!Why, you! Then murderers like you will always be one!" **Tasuki knew he was losing his nerve but hell, he had every right to be. This infuriating son of a bitch really knew where to nip to bring the most painful of wounds out.

"**Wrong. I chose to be a murderer of the Suzaku Seishis," **the azure eyed man corrected Tasuki who sat in his bed stunned, **"As one of the sacred Seiryuu seishis, I must eradicate all of you to pave a safe path for Her Eminence." **

How does he do it? Didn't he even feel guilty for killing innocent lives? Tasuki thought he understood the monster but every time the monster comes, a another simple yet hidden truth is revealed. A new fact, a new information is released...It felt as if this monster wanted the Suzaku seishis to learn and understand one truth per turn but for what? **"But it remains that you're evil."**

"**Evil is subjective. Evil nor goodness has an identity but it's the 'heroes' who place meaning to those two words," **Nakago sighed as he cracked his knuckles, **"Anyway, I'm not here to give you a philosophical lesson. I'm here for information and I'll warn you beforehand...give me what I want and I'll leave you in one piece. Untouched." **

What the hell? He changed his personality in a split second! Tasuki regarded the former shogun warily as he straightened up. **"What information?" **Why the hell was his voice so hoarse? But whatever the answer was, the game of question-and-answer had begun.

"**When, where and why were you assaulted?" **

"**October 13, in an abandoned warehouse. How the fuck do I kn-"**

"**Manners Genrou, manners...I can snap your neck easily like stepping onto a fallen twig," **Nakago cut in and his face loomed and covered Tasuki's vision. Somehow the way Nakago had warned him sounded way too dangerously kind...The sly monster sure had something up his sleeves. **"Next, I want you to recall your entire ordeal..." **Nakago reached out to a special kind of device that looked a little like a helmet. Securing the helmet as carefully as he could to avoid unnecessary pain for VIP Genrou, Nakago continued, **"Close your eyes and recall..."**

"**But...you wouldn't be able to se-"**

"**Do you think Nakie-sama's high-tech toys are of low qualities?" **The usually-quiet Shiniji interrupted as he grabbed a fistful of Tasuki's shirt. Yanking the poor patient forward, Shiniji sneered, **"But of course...Suzaku seishis are too poor and out-dated, they wouldn't know the newest and most improvised technologies."**

"**You bastard!" **Tasuki rose to the challenge and decided to give a piece of his mind to this boyish-looking man,** "You fucking coward; always hiding behind the walls to attack us with demons!"**

"**At least a coward, not an idiot. I don't go around screaming, 'Rekka Shinen' to get rid of the smallest and weakest of all demons," **Miboshi grinned that sickeningly smug smile that all Seiryuu warriors were infamous for...especially Suboshi.

"**You sick fuck; taking over the bodies of innocent boys!" **Tasuki roared his loudest while Miboshi looked unfazed and Nakago leaned against the back-rest of the chair, **"You pedophile!"**

"**Humph! At least I have manners and mind my language," **Shiniji replied calmly despite the growing anger that rippled the once-calm inner self, **"I don't start cursing people with profanities and making a lot of noise like an empty vessel."**

"**I'll get you for that!" **A punch rose to meet Miboshi's arrogant gut-sickening face but it was intercepted easily. Instead, Miboshi's fist was within distance of piercing through Tasuki's burnt chest.

"**Enough!" **Nakago ordered as he glared from one man to the other as if daring either to continue their attack, **"Shiniji, I don't have time for this childish nonsense." **With a snort and silent protest, Miboshi collected his composure and returned to his seat at the far wall. Looking at Tasuki, Nakago commanded, **"Start recalling. Delay my time any longer and I shall have your head." **

Tasuki knew a serious death threat when he heard one. But, was recalling that traumatic event worth the weight of that threat? Despite this self-doubt, Tasuki went ahead. As soon as a blurry image surfaced in his empty mind, the laptop that sat opposite him made strange noises and Nakago had moved away from his side to sit before the laptop.

**

* * *

**

Ginza around 9pm, October 13

"_**Hey boss, let's celebrate today's victory!" **Koji, Genrou's right-hand man, suggested and the entire gang agreed enthusiastically. The gang had recently owned another street and placing the fallen gang into shame. Too bad the Falcons had to meet the Fiery Phoenix...because Phoenixes always defeats falcons. It was the same as comparing a tiger to a domestic cat. _

"_**We'll go to Seven Haven. I have someone waiting for me in the abandoned warehouse behind Seven Haven at the stroke of midnight." **The gang members immediately mounted their respective motorbikes and raised their weapon. It was customary to raise your weapons to show your might or to dare anyone to challenge your position. The gang rode with their weapons until they exited their territory. It was plain stupid to challenge another gang when you're not mentally prepared so, the Fiery Phoenix lowered and kept their weapons as they continued their way to Seven Haven._

"_**Another gin!"**_

"_**Genrou...boss! Another gin would be your twentieth cup!" **Koji protested as their drunk boss finished the new gin in one fast gulp. Genrou didn't feel dizzy nor drunk. He felt higher than any bird and he felt way too sober when he picked up a ringing call..._

"_**Genrou, is that you...?"**_

"_**Yea. Whatcha want now, yer asshole? I'm havin' de time of me life, yer wanna spoil it or what?"**_

"_**Oh yes. I want to, very desperately, destroy your night. Come to the warehouse now or I'll set the bombs off."**_

"_**Yer kiddin' kid." **Just then all, the motorbikes that were parked behind the backdoor of the bar burst into scorching flames. Some motorbikes parts flew as high as six meters off the ground and slammed themselves onto nearby windows and the roof of the bar. _

"_**Still think I'm kidding? Maybe, you need more first-hand experience..."**_

"_**The fuck yer talkin' about man!"**_

"_**You have a certain bond to Mr Koji, don't yo-"**_

"Touch 'im and I'll freakin' kill yer, yer damn devil."

"_**Aye, devil I am. Come to me and I'll leave them...in one piece."**_

_Genrou came up with the lamest of all reason to pull himself away from his furious members. Who wouldn't be furious after having seen their motorbikes explode into flames with not a single part to salvage? Stomping angrily into the warehouse, he could feel his blood literally calling him to kill. Oh why not? He killed dozens of men who tried to conquer his territories and he had even bat an eyelid. **"Oi coward! Where yer now? Shrivelin' somewhere eh?" **After a full minute of not getting a reply, Genrou turned to leave when his eyes met a pair of smiling blue eyes. _

"_**Hello Genrou, or Tasuki." **_

"_**Nakago!" **Genrou lunged himself towards the mad man with a fist loaded with so much fury, it was unimaginable. Crack. Genrou smiled that cruel smile as he picked up the smaller-sized man and slammed him into a nearby wall. Spitting into the boy's face, he continued venomously, **"You aren't him...You don't sound like ol' Nakago." **Throwing the boy aside, Genrou was about to leave the warehouse when the door slid down, closing all entrance and exits of the bare warehouse. _

"_**You're right, I'm not evil Nakago," **the enemy pushed himself off the ground, wiped Genrou's spit away and walked towards Genrou, **"Nakago is the evil man but I'm not. I'm an innocent dragged into this." **_

_Genrou didn't understand the man but he continued to listen anyway. There was something about the boyish-man that pulled on Genrou to listen. Was it the nerve? _

"_**Anyway, I'm here to complete what my ex-pathetic leader had set out to do. He wanted to destroy all of you but I will kill all of you Suzaku idiots for her..." **The man walked forward as Genrou stood rooted. Something was surfacing but Genrou didn't know what. All he knew was to somehow find an exit and get the hell out but his feet had other ideas. A tattoo, a symbol etched itself on the man's skin...Was it Seiryuu's mark? If so...what symbol was that? Genrou squinted as he tried to make out the shadowed symbol but it was to no avail. **"You're squinting...Maybe I should light up the place later." **A swift fire whip sizzled past Genrou's ears. Pain shot through his shoulder and Genrou applied pressure on the burnt and bleeding wound. **"Not hot enough, Fire Master?" **This was to make a mockery out of him? The damned devil!_

_Genrou glared and charged forward. He snatched both guns from his belt and started shooting. Curses and vengeful swearing and Tasuki smiled grimly. Oh yea, that's the way to go! I'll fucking kill the Seiryuu boy! Quick steps echoed but Genrou didn't stop shooting; if anything, his fingers moved faster and faster. **"I'll be back to kill you! Till then, you'd better stay alive and not let this small fire eat you alive!" **The roof was attacked by a helicopter and Genrou growled in irritation. Maybe, the boy was just a coward...A fucking coward which means, it wasn't Nakago who attacked him. Nakago would never have ran away from a battle...the man stood there until defeat was screaming in his face. Nakago was a true warrior; but being a badass is another thing. _

_Genrou raced across the empty warehouse and found a staircase leading to the top. Not thinking twice, he went up moving at two steps at a time. As he went up, his nose picked on a very familiar smell-smoke. From where? His eyes turned wildly as he searched for the fire. Pray Suzaku didn't light up the staircase...! Unfortunately, he prayed too late and the fire consumed the staircase quickly. From a possible backdoor, to below the staircase, the fire raced. Genrou jumped off the stairs, ran across and searched for a window. None. Shit. **"Oh Suzaku, no!" **_

* * *

The image started to blur as Tasuki resurfaced. He could still feel the flames licking his skin, scalding and melting him like the way acid does. **"Nakago..." **Genrou started weakly as his heart continued to accelerate. The moment he saw the flames inches away from him, Genrou felt the first stroke of fear and when the flames consumed him, he felt death's grip.

Nakago approached the injured but brave warrior cautiously. What he saw from Tasuki's distorted memory almost revealed who the imposter was. Too bad, Tasuki didn't focus his eyes on the imposter's face but on the shadowed symbol. **"Genrou...what is it?"**

"**Stop him...Stop him from killing anymore of us!" **Tasuki's eyes welled up in tears. It was alright for him to cry since he had a close shave with death and he cared for the other Suzaku Seishis. Too bad for Mitsukake and Hotohori...perhaps, they find eternal and ever-lasting happiness in Mount Taikyokku.

"**I will," **Nakago didn't hesitate. He knew the feeling of helpless fear. Oh yes, he knew it very well like an old friend and who introduced it to him...? His most dreaded and hateful enemy-the Kutou Emperor. **"Rest and recover, fellow victim. You have been helpful."**

"**Please Nakago...you...must..." **Nakago looked at the fearful face of the most rebellious Suzaku seishi and prayed for him a peaceful slumber. He had predicted correctly...the last cards were the ones he needed from Rayleigh and Kesha. The information on the significance of each chosen place.

"**Come Shiniji...I have a prey to hunt." **Shiniji watched his leader leave the room. That was the same dark emotionless face that Nakago always wore when he went into a killing mode. Shiniji knew he wasn't the only one who feared seeing a face so emotionless, so void of warmth or hatred, eyes that reflected thoughts. This was Nakago, the Predator and hopefully, the Sadist does not rise and dance. Whoever who made a copy of Nakago sure was an impressive sadist but was worth not even a dirt beside the sadistic measures taken by the true sadist. Shiniji could only pray and hope that the death of this imposter was not too merciless.

"**Nakago-sama," **Shiniji caught up to his leader, his huge suitcase bobbing against his average figure, **"Why do you hunt? Is it to seek justice for the innocent victims or to extract revenge on the imposter?"**

"**Oh Shiniji..." **That cruel, soft whisper along with the sly smirk and sidelong glance; Shiniji was not sure if he had crossed the line. Then again, the Predator and the Sadist each drew a different line. Better, stay alert and careful to thread along an unknown line. **"Innocent? I hardly call those weak Suzaku innocents and revenge are for kids. I go for justice...always justice." **With that Nakago walked casually, his strides so feline and sensual that Shiniji, unwillingly, felt a pull in his pants. Shit, he dealt with Sadist...which can mean two things; one, Nakago was very enraged at the possibility of the ruining of his reputation or, two, he wanted to kill someone so badly he was nearly overjoyed when he realized he could kill this imposter. Either way, both reasoning made sense but...why Sadist? Was the imposter's identity already in Nakago's mind? Because the Sadist only surface when the victim was within distance or when the identity had surfaced. **"Shiniji, let us greet the other warriors." **

"**Hotohori, Ryuu Takomi's room, in Ginza was bugged," **Kesha reported formally as all of them sat upright opposite the man. Luckily for them, there was a huge black oak table to separate them from their leader but if Nakago wanted to kill them all, even the table would not shield them from his wrath. Nakago was a war machine. **"This device was inserted into the power supply and the wiring was changed." **She handed Nakago a miniscule chip that was so small, Shiniji doubted that even if he squinted he would not see. No wonder, the police had overlooked it. **"On top of that, the window pane was stained by shoe prints and I think he slipped off the window pane because..." **She fished out a few photographs and handed it to Nakago who immediately analyzed it. She then, went around to hand each member a photograph and a frown appeared on almost everyone's face. A large red print, in the shape of a distorted human with wings, slapped the wall. **"A melted candle wax trailed the carpet, from the victim's death seat to the window." **Finally she handed a candle to Nakago.

"**I see. Good work and thank you Kesha." **Nakago's attention refocused on the small device as he poked it from all sides before putting it into a transparent container. Looking up, he signaled to Rayleigh to begin his report.

"**Rayleigh reporting on Mitsukake, Dr Richard's 'mysterious' death." **There was a hint of scorn but Nakago had suprisingly let it off. Maybe, Nakago had calmed down a little and let both Predator and Sadist sleep once more. Like Kesha, Rayleigh went around handing a photograph of a dead man with impressive scars. **"A disgusting scar across his abdomen, repetitive stabs into the stomach and the others are considered mild." **Rayleigh paced the room as if in deep thought and continued in a harsher tone, **"I inspected the entire Museum and...The scalpel was found in Suzaku's beak and a paper stained with Dr Richard's blood was thrown into Sieryuu's mouth. The heart of Mitsukake was missing in the police report because it was placed before Seiryuu." **He placed the scalpel, the bloody paper and the dead, rotting heart in a very, very tight sealed box. Somehow, despite having a rotten deathly thing in the room, the room's atmosphere was deathly or rotten but intense and wary.

"**Good Rayleigh," **Nakago stared at each item on his desk and scooped them all into a bag before he stood up, **"You are all dismissed." **

Shiniji looked at Dwarven who looked at Rayleigh who looked at Kesha who sighed. Their leader had long left the room and the four of them gathered into a tight circle. **"Who do you think was pathetic enough to bug the room system through physical means?" **Dwarven asked first and Rayleigh wrote down the question in his notebook. Leaving three lines, he looked at Dwarven as if waiting for the next question which came quick and easy, **"He's an amateur killer?"**

"**I agree. No killer would slip and fall unless...he was startled." **Shinji agreed and Kesha nodded and all of them suddenly saw light, **"If that were the case...someone had entered the room and must have seen this killer. Which means, we have a witness who doesn't want to surface."**

"**No. Maybe it's his accomplice who wants him to escape," **Rayleigh speculated and all three frowned. **"Maybe this killer didn't expect his accomplice to call him on so quickly and he had to make a quick getaway." **

Shit. **"There's too many possibilities! Too many maybes!" **Dwarven roared in frustration and slammed his fist onto the table that made the table shake slightly.

"**Calm down Dwar-" **Kesha shook her head. They can't go into miserable frustration lest they wanted the live they had long time ago. It was ridiculous to relive that hateful, vengeful and miserable life. Seiryuu had sacrificed a lot for them just so, they could live their lives like normal humans, like normal Seiryuu warriors.

"**How the fuck do I calm down when people are dying everywhere?" **Dwarven roared as he raised his hand, threatening to slap her hard if she dared to continue. Strange. Long time ago, he wouldn't care if people died. As long as they weren't any of the Seiryuu warriors, he couldn't care less. Now, he was terrified of people dying...Innocent people being targeted The world couldn't go back to being evil. He left that life behind so he could live this one as blissfully innocent as anyone else.

"**Just calm down, damn it!" **Kesha's eyes welled in tears as the other warriors. All of them were weeping, they were hurting. Why? Why couldn't they just be normal and have a happy life instead of one filled with death and misery?

"**Kesha?" **The door swung open and their priestess stood in a bedroom robe. Nothing provocative; in fact, everything was covered properly. Yui rushed to the crying woman and held her close. **"Why are you crying? Tell me. Let me help you."**

"**No, Yui-sama." **Rayleigh shook his head as he tightened his reassuring grip on Kesha's hand as the other two male warriors came closer to their priestess until Yui was the center of the circle. **"You cannot help us." **Despite that, all the warriors sought comfort from the one who sworn to change their lives for the better...or so, the prophecy said. Tears stung Yui's eyes as she realized all of them were silently crying. Releasing one hand that hugged around Kesha, she hugged the other warriors. The least she could do now was hold them as they cry. But she was one person. How was she going to hug and comfort each one of them?

"**Why can't I? Am I still incompetent in your eyes, Tomo?" **Yui asked. She would not let an old wound tear her apart when she wanted to help them.

"**You can't take away our pain and fear, can you?" **Rayleigh looked into the earnest and determined eyes of his ex-priestess, **"On second thought, don't answer that. You have grown a lot from being a spoiled, self-centered girl into a matured, caring lady. Well done." **

Yui frowned at his comment. She was so not a self-centered girl! The nerve of the man...! No, she would deal with him about it later on a personal level. First, is comforting them and a bright idea sparked her mind into excitement. **"Well, that's an easy task. Come on!" **She stood up from her kneeling position, gestured for them to follow her into her room and all of them sat on her bed. Time for some fun!

* * *

While the other six occupants of the house were having fun, Nakago sat alone in his basement-laboratory. He sat on a high-stool, bent over and started his work. A huge stack of plain papers was before him, and another small stack with scribbling done on them and a mountain of crushed papers in and around the recycle bin. Pictures were placed neatly in front of him as Nakago wrote down possible stories on how they came about while he made reference to Tasuki's deathly-memory. **"How pathetically ingenious. Leaving clues everywhere...amateur," **Nakago glanced at the beeping machines behind him and recalled his initial, foolish frustration.

The magnifying glass wasn't strong enough to see the initials of the very small microchip, so he placed it into another device and installed its data into a computer. No doubt, that would take a lot of time. Wearing a mask, Nakago inhaled deeply before he took out the heart. He poked it carefully with a small knife, turned it over so he could see it's every angle. Good that Rayleigh had sneaked into the police department and get a zoomed in photograph on how the heart was extracted out. **"Hmm...amateur," **Nakago sighed as he threw the heart into another machine to duplicate a few more. Looking at the 'clean' scalpel, he tossed it into another machine to uncover hidden truths.

"**Every story seemed possible...I need more cards," **Nakago growled in frustration as he fought to tear up all the stories he noted down and destroy the stupid, irritating machines behind him. In his childish, agitated fury, his eyes met the bloody paper that Rayleigh handed to him. Unfolding the crumpled folded paper, his eyes scanned the paper. Once, twice and a few more times.

To thee, I sacrifice an enemy's pure heart.

To thee, I swear eternal loyalty.

To thee, I promised everlasting glory.

To thee, I beseech, give me power to rid my enemies.

Nakago frowned. Was this part of an incantation? If so, who knew the verses? Nakago was the only Seiryuu warrior who could read ancient language...why? Was it just plain coincidence? Nakago rose and locked his basement. Tonight, he will not go to his priestess. Tonight, he shall not taint anyone's mind with questions but his. Tonight, he shall and must get all the clues. Nakago heard and felt the blood rush, oh? His blood knew and was readying the body into battle mode.** Kill...Kill...Kill...KILL! **

* * *

Author's note: Hopefully, this chapter is worth the wait. :)

Please review and include suggestions or anything you want me to address. Thanks for the time and effort! :]

* * *

Hokkaido around 11:00 pm, October 29


	7. Chapter 7

Princess-of-doctors: Sorry for the late update. Here it is now.

Author's note: Well, I've been focusing on 'Our Story' thanks to my most amazingly irritating best friend. But now, the update's here! (:

Forewarning: This is the shortest chapter by far...(except the break.)

* * *

_To thee, I sacrifice an enemy's pure heart_

_To thee, I swear eternal loyalty_

_To thee, I promised everlasting glory_

_To thee, I beseech,give me power to rid my enemies. _

Nakago laid awake as the incantation continued to chant and taunt him while the scrap of crumpled paper laid in his grasp. He knew he should know it yet he constantly drew frustrating blanks on the meaning. Nakago swung out of bed, switched on his laptop and waited for a program to start. Was his memory tampered with when he was reincarnated? If so, why didn't Seiryuu erase all of his 'madness' and save him from unnecessary burdens? **"Think Nakago, think...You're a mad genius, think..."** Nakago whispered harshly to himself, growling under his breath. It was so long ago since he killed;he swore to stop and get out of the entertainment but two months later, he's dragged into it again.

**"Come on, show me who you are..."** As Nakago watched Tasuki's ordeal again and again, memorizing every scream and every word. It kept playing and playing until a point that when he closed his,he could feel and see what Tasuki could. The bully's laughter, mocking and taunting...The voice. No doubt a certain face was surfacing...Could it be?

Excited at his new discovery, he sprinted across the hall and into his basement lab. Thank Seiryuu he didn't fully destroy them but put them at a disastrously fast speed. Well, overworked machines can cause machines to rebel which lead to explosions. In a synchronized buzz, every used machine vomited their item and data started appearing on screen. Data after data filled the screen.

Firstly, the heart.

Mitsukake's heart, came from Mitsukake. (Obviously) Blood type O. All arteries severed, a few capillaries was severed roughly. No scars detected on heart and pressure point is left untouched. Decayed for more than three days...estimated date of decay, October 25 and heart is no longer functioning.

Next, the scalpel.

The scalpel came from Ireland. Rough handling, scratches on surface of scalpel. Blood detected on scalpel; blood types O and A. Cells found on scalpel handle... ***Scanning cells*** Cells of male (XY Chromosomes)...***Scanning nucleus*** DNA genetic configuration obtained...

-Natural Blond hair

-Blue eyes

-Blood type B and etc.

Lastly, the microchip.

Microchip produced by Seiryuu and Co. version 6.78 beta and the only one of its production. Size of 10.5 millimeters by 10.5 millimeters. Used to bug a room to sound-proof in less than a second when used properly. Microchip tampered with, cover missing. ***Re-scanning...*** Manufacture-spoil...Top-right chipped off, a little wiring fault...none too grave that will affect failure.

**"Seiryuu and Co.?" **Nakago stared at the chip, **"Version 6.78 beta...no way."** He staggered and fell onto a comfortable chair. Gulping big swallows of saliva, and forcing himself to breathe steadily, Nakago could still not believe his finding. He owned Seiryuu and Co., he created that only microchip alone...Was it possible? Was he actually the one doing the killings? Him and someone else? Who knew about the microchip version 6.78 beta but him? No one, not even Rayleigh or any of the Seiryuu warriors knew about it...WHO?

The answer was clear. There could be no one else...He was the one who killed Hotohori. Fishing out the incantation, he stared at it not believing. This was his handwriting in ancient language, this was the incantation he thought off. But at least he knew, he wasn't the one who tortured Tasuki...yet...this, this horrible finding was spooky.

Where was he when Hotohori was killed?

He was out, going to Ginza for dealings with a member of a Host Company...SHIT!

And where was he the night Mitsukake died?

He was returning from a Museum visit...Oh no.

**"Damn it, was it me? Was I the one going around killing?" **Nakago buried his face into his palms. How could he defend himself if he didn't even know whether it was him the murderer or someone else. He had been so sure he wasn't the killer and someone had impose him but now...Not with the new finding of microchip version 6.78 beta. Oh god, it felt nauseating...Too nauseating. Was he going mad? Was he possessed? **"All this time...Dealing with a Host, Hotohori...Returning from the Museum, Mitsukake..." **Nakago swore silently. Why the hell was he killing when he swore to stop? 'Old habits die hard,' an inner him answered the question too eagerly. **"The only way I can outmaneuver this phenomenon is through Tasuki's ordeal...but, there could be two murderers and I could be one of them..."** Oh damn it, what was happening?

* * *

Could this be the end of the mad genius Nakago? Would this be his breakdown point? And would this be the toughest challenge he shall face in this new lifetime?

Please R&R. Thanks! (:


End file.
